


30 Ways to Sin

by UltimateUnluckyWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part of the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge. Only it won't be thirty days, because I'm going to combine some of the kinks! The primary OTP is going to be KomaHina, naturally, but there might be a couple of guest ships/OT3s and such. Tags will be updated as kinks show up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exhaustion - [Naked Cuddling and Kissing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days One and Two: Naked Cuddling and Kissing.
> 
> Ever since Hajime moved into the Lucky Star Apartment Complex, the white-haired boy next door had been a recurring character in his life. Now, eight months later, he has become closer than ever with Nagito in ways he would not have supposed they would before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing!

* * *

 

“ _I’m home!_ ” Hajime called out, his voice ringing through Nagito’s small apartment. Technically, it was _not_ Hajime’s home at all- He lived in the next apartment over. However, since moving in some eight months ago, he and Nagito had grown rather close, and he felt as much at home at his house as his own.

“I’m in here!” Nagito called from the kitchen. Hajime took off his shoes, placing them by the door, before coming into the kitchen. Nagito was currently in the middle of cutting up slices of bread into small cubes, dressed in an oversized tee shirt and his favorite lucky boxers. He paused his cutting for a moment to glance over his shoulder, smiling at him, “Did you have a good day at work?”

Hajime’s eyes scanned the counter, seeing the bowls of chopped up bell peppers, cucumbers, spinach, carrots, mushrooms- Clearly, it was going to be a salad night. He could not help but feel happy, though, that he recognized the vegetables as being the ones he had brought Nagito from the market. At his question, Hajime nodded, slinking up behind Nagito. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing up against him as he nuzzled his head into his neck. Nagito tilted his head to the side a bit, using his free hand to reach up and stroke Hajime’s hair gently. He could easily tell that Hajime was exhausted.

“Why don’t you go in my room for a bit and play something on the X-Cube? Just relax for a bit, okay?” He told him. In all honesty, Nagito rarely played video games himself- he had just bought the console for Hajime to play when he came over. Though his words were phrased like a question, he clearly was not going to debate the topic any further.

And so, Hajime nodded, kissing him on the cheek quickly and shyly before going into the room. He was immediately hit by the wave of heat that always emanated from Nagito’s bedroom- He was very cold-natured, so any enclosed space was ridiculously warm. Even so, Hajime found it rather cozy. He knew, however, that he was not about to sit in the warmth in heavy work clothes. He hopped onto the edge of the bed, loosening and throwing his tie onto the ground next to him. He unbuttoned his shirt, adding it to the pile once he removed it. This left him in just his socks and trousers- comfortable enough for now.

Nagito, meanwhile, had just finished dicing the bread, and began to toss the cubes in oil, oregano, and lemon pepper seasoning. When he was finished, he put the pan into the oven he had already preheated before Hajime arrived. He put the chopped vegetables into his fridge, humming a tune to himself. After this, he set to work on starting dessert.

Hajime, however, was currently settling into Nagito’s bed. As his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes, a relaxed smile on his face. He breathed in deeply, Nagito’s scent fully enveloping his senses. The sheets smelled like Nagito- like the coconut body lotion he used, like he had always just gotten home from a trip to some tropical island. Hajime loved the scent of it, and always found himself losing himself in the scent whenever they got close enough.

Which, as of recently, was quite a bit. Though Hajime was not always huge on physical contact, being close to Nagito always made him feel… happy. He felt like he was safe in Nagito’s arms- which was strange, considering Nagito could probably never fight or defend if it came down to it.

Still, Hajime turned onto his stomach, his face pressed against the pillow. His eyes closed for a moment before he lifted his head up, calling, “Nagito!”

Nagito perked up when he heard his name being called, quickly putting the dessert in the fridge as well. He scampered to the door of his room, peeking his head in. He saw Hajime, shirtless and face down on his pillow, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Are… you okay, Hajime?” He asked, tilting his head. Hajime gave a sort of a grunt as a response, his hand waving Nagito over.

Nagito did walk over, kneeling down next to the bed, “Are you okay?” He repeated as Hajime turned his head to look at him. Hajime gave him a tired smile, nodding.

“Yeah, but… can you lay with me for a bit, please?” He asked. Nagito’s heart melted at this- It was said so sweetly that he just honestly couldn’t refuse, any thought of dessert leaving his mind immediately.

“Of course,” He said, crawling up on the bed as Hajime scooted over to give more room. Hajime rolled over onto his back, still keeping his eyes on Nagito. Nagito looked right back at him, detecting a glint of _something_ behind Hajime’s eyes. His eyes traveled from Hajime’s eyes, down his chest, his stomach, down to his-

_Woah._

What was he doing?

His eyes flashed back up to Hajime’s, though he noticed that Hajime had since taken to closing his eyes. He could tell that he was a bit stressed at the moment- Not that Hajime had shared any of his day, yet.

And so, Nagito found himself crawling down to the end of the bed, assuming that he could relieve some of that stress himself. He positioned himself in between Hajime’s thighs, fidgeting with the button of his trousers.

This took Hajime out of his mini-trance, his head popping up to look down at Nagito confusedly. Nagito stared right back up, a supportive smile on his face, “Just- let me do this, okay? You deserve it.”

Hajime stared at Nagito a moment before his head just fell back. Nagito took this as an agreement to his offer, and went to work slipping off Hajime’s trousers and boxers in one move. He looked away for a moment to toss the clothing to the side.

When he turned back around, he frowned slightly.

Hajime was completely soft.

He wasn’t even a _little_ bit hard. Nagito glanced up at Hajime, though he could not meet his eyes. Nagito bit his lip worriedly, hopping off the bed for a moment. He turned his back to Hajime, making a quick little show of removing his shirt and boxers until he was just as naked as Hajime.

When Nagito finished, he turned around, his eyes immediately going down to his dick.

_Soft._

“…” Nagito was at a loss. He stared at Hajime, who stared blankly back at him, “… Am I… not doing enough for you, Hajime?”

Hajime sighed, shutting his eyes, “No, it’s not that, Nagito. It’s just… I’m not in that mood right now. I just want you.”

Nagito raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, “Wasn’t I about to do that, though? Am I not… should I put my clothes back on…?”

“No, I don’t mean it like that. It’s…. Nagito, you look fine. You look _great_ , and if it were any other time, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you, honestly. I’m just so tired, Nagito. I want… Can you just lay with me, please?”

Nagito stared up at Hajime, suddenly gathering that it was _not_ stress that he had detected- it was exhaustion. It seemed too obvious- he had even noticed it himself. He felt a bit embarrassed that he had misread the signals, and nearly said something about it. He decided against it, though- It was not important enough to work Hajime up over.

He listened to his request, nodding quickly, “Of course I can,” He said, moving up to be next to Hajime. He grabbed the covers on the bed, pulling them up over the two of them. He scooted a bit closer to Hajime, laying his head on his bare chest, an arm being tossed over his stomach. His lips grazed against the tanned skin, planting a gentle kiss to his chest.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, hardly audible as he continued to plant kisses up his chest, his collarbone, his neck, before settling his head in the crook of his neck, “Iloveyou.”

Hajime heard the apology, though he said nothing, choosing to only wrap an arm around Nagito from the side, holding him closely. His eyes closed again, enjoying the sweet kisses he felt being peppered on his upper body.

“… You too.”

He leaned his head up a bit, placing a kiss to the top of Nagito’s head, his lips making contact with the unruly locks. Nagito lifted his head from where it was, adjusting his position to gingerly press his soft lips against Hajime’s.

It was nothing special. It was not some passionate make-out session. It was just Nagito’s lips on Hajime’s for a few seconds. It was sweet, and gentle, and just right for the situation. After a few seconds, Nagito put his head back in the crook of Hajime’s neck, his eyes closing. They stayed there for a few minutes, comfortable in the silence. Nagito inhaled gently, breathing in Hajime’s scent. He smelled like the city- a billion different scents. He smelled like the rush of the crowd, like the customers coming up to the counters, like the bread burning in the oven.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Nagito said suddenly, jumping up from the bed. He ran off- still fully naked- to the kitchen. Hajime lifted his head up, his eyes floating down as he watched Nagito walk away, his gaze admittedly focused on his ass. As tired as he was, it was always a sight to see, and he would not be missing that chance. He heard Nagito rushing in the kitchen, clanging around the oven and pans to get the burning croutons. He closed his eyes again, chuckling quietly to himself.

This boy was ridiculous, but he was his.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally combined the first two because I'm a fuckin' rebel.
> 
> This is kind of inspired by an ongoing roleplay with a friend of mine on Tumblr. The relationship dynamics are based on it, mostly.
> 
> But yes I hope you enjoyed this disgustingly domestic first installment to this month of sin.
> 
> The next prompt is:
> 
> First Time Sex.
> 
> I'd love to hear any comments and things you had on it yo. I hope you can enjoy the sins I am going to be committing this month for the sake of fictional characters.


	2. Down to My Level - [First Time]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: First Time
> 
> I had planned this with him. It was not a heat of the moment thing. We had sat down and talked about this a week ago. We planned what we were going to do down to the last detail. So why was it that I’m shaking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blowjobs, rimming, fingering, sex without a condom, biting, Nagito hating himself but that's normal tbh

* * *

 

I had planned this with him. It was not a heat of the moment thing. We had sat down and talked about this a week ago. We planned what we were going to do down to the last detail. So why was it that I’m shaking as I exit the bathroom that connected to my bedroom, wearing only my lucky boxers? Why can I feel myself shaking as I see Hajime, facing away from me on my bed, clad only in his underwear?

He looks great. He always looked great, but he looked _especially_ great with no clothes on. Hajime’s skin is flawless, tanned, _beautiful_. Even so, my heart is still racing as I hop onto the bed, crawling up behind him. I grab his shoulders from behind, resting my chin on top of one of my hands.

“I’m ready,” I say, kissing the side of his neck. I can feel him shudder slightly at that- he was ridiculously sensitive. He turns around and I can see that he is, unlike me, _visibly_ nervous. Though I can do a pretty good job of hiding what I’m feeling, Hajime was wearing it all out of his sleeve.

Well, if he had a shirt on to have sleeves. _Ha._

I smiled at him, hoping that it would do something to calm him if he saw that I wasn’t freaking out. He just stares at me for a moment before a nervous, shaky smile appeared on his face. I felt my heart skip a beat at this- I never got used to just how beautiful his smile was. Everything about him was just beautiful.

It makes me wonder why he ever brought himself down to my level, down to someone so ugly and unappealing. I don’t _deserve_ someone like Hajime. Sure, I have my luck, but what is that compared to what Hajime has? Freedom, a great personality, good looks…

Eh. Whatever. We are here right now. _I_ am here right now, with Hajime. Hajime, who brought himself to my level just to make me happy… It makes me happy to know that, and I’m happy to do anything to make him just as happy.

Which brings me to lean forward, pressing my lips against his. We have kissed before, but I never could get used to how nice it felt. His lips are chapped, but I don’t mind. They belong to Hajime, and that’s all that matters to me. Slowly, he warms up to me, kissing me back sweetly. Though my eyes are closed, I can feel him fidgeting around so that he is fully on the bed, facing me, never breaking our kiss.

Heh, how _sweet._

I can feel his strong hands grab my waist, his head turning slightly. He squeezes my sides with his hands gently, and I can feel myself tensing a bit at this- He had a habit of being very handsy. Even before now, he always would put his hand on my thigh while we watched TV, massaged my shoulders while I cooked, ran his hands over my stomach while we lay in bed together.

It was foreign to me. Not _bad_ , per say, just a change of pace. I wasn’t used to anyone touching me- Even my parents didn’t hug me.

Ugh, _gross,_ I don’t want to think of my dead parents while I’m fucking Hajime. _Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh._

I decide to focus on kissing him back, my lips parting slightly. Hajime’s hands have started trailing up my torso, his fingers ghosting over my stomach and chest before going back down, ridiculous slow. It sent shivers up my spine to be touched like that- How could something that simple be so erotic to me?

God, Hajime could do anything and I’d still react to it. I was _that_ invested in him.

Right now is no excuse either- I can hear some quiet, pleasurable noise escape my lips into the kiss as he touched me. I move closer to Hajime, sitting on my knees in front of him as my long arms wrap around his chest. I lean farther into the kiss, my tongue flicking over Hajime’s lips, testing the waters. It’s almost amusing to hear his little gasp of surprise, his own lips parting against mine.

I start trailing my hand down Hajime’s chest, feeling the smooth skin under my fingertips. Hajime is _really_ hot- and I don’t mean looks this time. I can feel the heat radiating from his skin, which is a huge difference from the natural coldness I seem to emanate. I was always freezing, as Hajime liked to remind me. He always flinched whenever I touched him, saying that it felt like I had been holding onto a cold glass or something.

_Ass._

Which, interesting enough, is what I feel Hajime’s hands moving towards. _Cool_. His fingers are lightly trailing over the bones of my hips, moving to grab my ass through my boxers.

“… Mm,” I kind of hum out. It was definitely odd. I didn’t _mind_ , really- it was kind of nice. Just feeling his warm hands squeezing through the fabric is odd. My hips do, however, unintentionally push back into his grip, and I feel a stirring at my groin. I take my lips off his, moving my head to trail kisses down his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin lightly. I can hear Hajime let out little breathy moans, one of his hands moving away from my ass to my head, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair.

And now it’s my turn to moan as I feel him lightly pull the locks of my hair. He _knew_ how it made me feel when people messed with my hair, and he was clearly using that against me as I kissed his neck. I bit down a little harder than usual, feeling him flinch. It only made him yank on my hair harder though, my lips being brought away from his neck.

“A-ah! Hajime!” I exclaim, looking at him confusedly. He had a pout on his face, though his hand did not move from my ass.

“You bit me,” He told me, as if I didn’t know. Clearly I would- I know what my teeth did. I just gave him a little smirk, nodding.

“You pulled my hair. Now we’re even. Just lay down, yeah?” I suggested, deciding to divert us from this conversation. I did not want to cause anything right before anything actually happened. I heard Hajime grumble a bit, though he did move to the head of the bed, leaning his back against the headboard.

Whenever he got comfortable, I went ahead and brought my hands to the waistband of his boxers, already seeing through the tight fabric that he was slightly hard just from me kissing his neck.

_Ha, ha._

His eyes were locked on a spot on the bed as I pulled them down. All he did to help was slightly lift his legs so I could get them off, though that was okay. It wasn’t his job to do all the work. It was my job to make him feel good right now, and I would do whatever to make sure that was the case. It was an honor, anyway, for him to let someone as disgusting as me touch him like this.

As soon as I got his boxers off, my hand moved to wrap around his half-hard dick.

“God, Nagito, your hands are _cold._ ”

Thank you, Hajime. I wasn’t aware.

I didn’t respond out loud, though, deciding on just moving my hand, trying to make him fully hard. It didn’t take long for this to happen, watching his dick get larger in my hand. It was really strange to feel- I rarely touched myself, so the feel of a hard dick was just foreign. Even so, it was nice to feel the hot skin in my hand, and it was even nicer to hear Hajime start to breath heavier, his hips lightly lifting off the bed to move into my hand. As my hand moved down, his hips moved up. It was kind of hot, and I could feel my dick starting to get harder.

Hajime had a nice dick. Is that weird to say? Probably. It was a little average- probably about five and a half inches or so, though it had a nice thickness to it. My fingertips could just touch as I stroked my hand on his dick slowly. The skin on his dick was slightly darker than the rest of him- Was that a thing that happened? Did he just have a dick tan? How do you get a dick tan?

It doesn’t matter.

I shifted positions a bit so my head was between Hajime’s outstretched legs, my mouth a few inches away from his dick. In all honesty, I had never sucked dick before. This was going to be a learning experience for both of us.

I glanced up at Hajime, noticing this time that he was looking back down at me. His tanned cheeks were flushed pink as he stared, the nervousness back, “… You can go already.”

Great. My eyes went down, looking at his dick nervously. There was already a bit of pre-cum coming from the tip, just from touching him with my hand. I moved my head closer, my tongue flicking out to lap up the liquid. It wasn’t that good- it tasted salty. My love for salty foods did not extend to blowjobs, evidently. Hajime seemed to react to it, anyways, a sort of choked moan coming from his throat.

My tongue continued to lick the head of his dick, eventually moving down his shaft. I was a bit nervous to actually take his dick in my mouth- My gag reflex was not that great, and I’d rather not choke on a dick. That’s a mood-killer, for sure.

I just stuck to licking his dick all over for now, though Hajime still was enjoying it, his breathy moans returning. I could see his hands clutching the sheets hard, his knuckles white from how hard he was holding on. He needed to chill, for sure.

I finally did, however, bring my mouth to the head of his dick, nervously taking the first inch or two into my mouth. It was a really strange feeling- it was hot, and tasted very unfamiliar. Even so, I kind of liked it. My mouth felt full as my hand wrapped around what was not in my mouth. I heard Hajime let out a much louder, almost surprised moan, his hand flashing to grab my hair.

I wasn’t about to bite his dick, though. I just let him grab it, moaning quietly. I could feel myself getting harder by the second, and could hear Hajime groan louder at the vibrations my moan sent around his dick. I hadn’t even moved yet, and he was already feeling good. I took it upon myself to lift my head slightly until just the tip was in my mouth, my fist connected to my lips to stroke the slightly wetted skin that my mouth had just been around. I brought my mouth back down, taking in another inch than before. My fist hit his stomach, feeling the hair around his dick against my hand.

Hajime’s head fell back as his grip tightened on my hair. I shook my head side to side for a second, urging him to take control. I felt as his hand lifted my head up, my mouth popping off his dick for just a moment as he struggled to set the pace for himself. I did keep my hand on his dick, though- Again, I was _not_ about to choke on a dick.

I felt his hand push my mouth back onto his dick, my tongue slipping past the head as my mouth enveloped those some three inches of the dick I could handle. I could hear him shakily moaning as he set a normal pace for himself. I was happy to let him do this for himself- it wasn’t so bad to suck a dick, apparently. He continued moving my head himself for about two minutes before finally pulling it away.

“Why’d you stop?” I asked as if I wasn’t the one who had just had his dick in my mouth.

“Because I’d rather not come just from a blowjob. I still want to, uh, fuck you,” He told me. I felt a shudder run over me- it was incredibly hot to hear him say that, though it was awkwardly phrased. My dick was now fully hard, too.

“Well, let’s do it, then,” I said, sitting up, “But I have to get the lube and stuff. Just a minute.”

I hopped off the bed, feeling a bit awkward as my dick stood up in front of me. I shuffled towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me. My eyes looked at my body in the mirror- my hair seemed messier than usual, and my face was red. I wasn’t trying to look at my dick, but it was _right there_ \- hard and standing out against my skin. It was slightly larger than Hajime’s- six inches, maybe- but not nearly as thick. That was alright, though. I didn’t really care.

I knelt down to the cabinet below, searching a bit for the bottle of lube and box of condoms I had placed there. It seemed unnecessary to use a condom, honestly- Neither of us had ever had sex. There wasn’t a risk of pregnancy, and neither of us had any STIs or anything. I stared at the foil packet in my hand, biting my lip.

It couldn’t hurt us to not use it, right?

Right.

I tossed the packet back into the box, exiting the bathroom with the bottle of lube. I could see that Hajime had moved to the foot of the bed, waiting for me to take my place. I got on the bed, sitting where Hajime had been before.

“So… do you want me to prepare myself, or…?” I asked, trailing off. I watched Hajime’s face light up red as I asked this, shrugging.

“Uh, I’ll do it, I’ll, um, just let me,” He said, grabbing the bottle of lube from my hand, “Get on your hands and knees, please.”

Oh. That wasn’t what I had in mind. I complied, though, turning over so that I was facing the headboard. I felt exposed as hell in this position, and it was a little embarrassing. I know that it seems ridiculous- I mean, we were going to fuck anyways. It was just embarrassing to expose myself like this-

_Woah._

I shuddered as I felt something warm against my entrance. My head falls down, and I can see, upside down and through my legs, Hajime’s hands spreading my ass and his tongue flicking out to lick my entrance.

 _Fuck,_ he didn’t tell me he was going to do that. I felt filthy- this was so _taboo,_ it was wrong.

But, damn it, it felt good. I resisted the urge to push my hips back onto his mouth, an embarrassingly high pitched moan coming out of my mouth. My eyes clenched shut as I felt Hajime’s tongue continue to lick the sensitive area, my face burning. I had expected him to just prepare me with his fingers, so this was a complete shock.

“A-ah!” I yelped as I felt his tongue pushing into my entrance, my head flying up, my back arching. The sudden penetration was surprising, certainly, but it felt _amazing._ My hips pushed back, his tongue delving deeper into the ring of muscle. I could feel his head moving back and forth, effectively fucking me with his tongue. My moans grew louder, and I had to seriously resist the urge to touch myself. My hands were scratching against the bedsheets, my breathing getting heavier my the second.

I felt Hajime’s lubricated finger soon join his tongue, pushing in and out of my hole at a slightly fast pace. I kept my mouth shut- it may have been a bit uncomfortable, but the pleasure was quickly overriding that. He continued doing this, adding another finger, and then another, until my thighs were shaking so bad I could hardly hold myself up. His other hand had a tight grip on my hips as I ground my hips back against his tongue and fingers, high pitched whimpers leaving my mouth.

When he pulled away, my thighs finally gave out, collapsing to the side, my breath heavy. I had never in my _life_ felt something like that, and I wanted to keep going, but I knew Hajime was ready to fuck me. The prospect of his dick being _in_ me was becoming more appealing by the second- the sensation of being fucked with just his fingers and tongue was already amazing.

I rolled onto my back, spreading my legs for Hajime, “You didn’t tell me that you were gonna do that. I’m a bit embarrassed that all I gave you was a blowjob.”

“No, the blowjob was fine… I mean, it was great. It felt great! Just, don’t worry about it. I liked doing that too,” He said, mumbling towards the end. I watched his hand spread some lube over his dick as he spoke, shivering in anticipation.

When he was done, he moved so that he could hold himself up over my me, his dick hitting against my ass in the process. His face was only a couple of inches from mine, his eyes staring directly into mine, “Are... are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, an obvious nervous edge to his voice.

In response, one of my hands went to the back of his head, pulling it towards me as I kissed him again. I felt his hips shift as he lined his dick up with my entrance, and then-

_Fuck._

If I had thought his fingers were good, I didn’t even know what _good_ was. I could feel his dick stretching me out, pushing into me almost annoyingly slow, and it felt _beyond_ good. It was a foreign sensation, no doubt, but I found myself moaning loudly into our kiss, my fingers gripping the back of his head tighter. I could hear Hajime groaning too, pulling away from our kiss.

His head flashed down to where he was entering me, watching for a second before looking back up, “Are, are you okay?” He asked, hardly able to choke it out through his moans.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just _please_ hurry up and put it all the way in,” I say, even surprising **myself** at how needy I sounded. The voice was hardly recognizable as mine- heavy with lust, diluted with heavy breathing and moans.

Hajime did comply, anyways, pushing in all the way. I could feel his thighs connected with the back of mine as he hit the hilt, my eyes shutting for a moment at the sensation. I felt full, complete, amazing. I didn’t expect to feel this great- I only had wanted for Hajime to feel as good as possible, but now _I_ was benefiting from it.

I also noticed that Hajime wasn’t moving. Once he had pushed in, he stopped. I opened my eyes curiously, realizing that he was staring straight at me.

“… Yeah?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. I didn’t know _why_ he wasn’t moving.

“… Can I go?’

“… Yeah. Please,” I said, at sort of a loss. I felt him pull almost all the way out before pushing back in. He was taking a ridiculously slow time, and I let out a whimper, tossing my head back slightly, “You don’t have to go so slow, _Hajime_.”

I pulled his head back down to kiss me again, feeling him pull back out and in, going slightly faster this time. He gradually picked up speed, eventually getting to a moderate pace that was comfortable to both of us. I could hear myself moaning loudly, my arms wrapping around Hajime to hold as close as possible. His head had nuzzled in the crook of my neck, and I could feel the vibrations from the moans he was trying hard to control.

“Stop, _ah,_ stop trying to be silent, _mm,_ I want to, _hah,_ hear you,” I groaned into his ear, pushing my hips to meet his thrusts. Taking his head away, the air was filled with the sound of his hips slapping against the back of my thighs and our moans. Even through the frenzied, lustful mood, it was _perfect._ It was both of our first times, and I couldn’t imagine having spent it with anyone else.

Though I was Hajime had better people to lose his virginity to, though. He seemed to be enjoying himself, anyways. I noticed that his pace had sped up suddenly in the past second, his teeth sinking into my collarbone.

“Ow!” I yelped, mostly at the bite. He looked at his face, beautiful and flushed, raising an eyebrow, “What the hell was that for?”

“Payback,” He muttered, though he was smiling. He thrust in, hard, as he saw that we now had eye contact. I let out a loud moan, tossing my head back. He was clearly getting more confident in himself, and I _loved_ it.

I groaned even louder when I felt Hajime’s hot hand wrap around my dick, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts. I was already feeling good enough just from being fucked by him, but now this was starting to send me over the edge.

I made eye contact with Hajime again, noticing that his thrusting was becoming more erratic and frantic. His eyes closed tightly shut, “ _Ah, fuck,_ Nagito, I’m close.”

It was beyond strange hearing him say that. My head fell back, pulling his head closer to mine so that our noses were touching, “ _Go_ , then.”

I wrapped my legs around him at this point, effectively forcing him to come inside of me, now. He looked a bit nervous, but I thought nothing of it- I knew that he was fine, I knew that he was close, and I knew that I wanted him more than anything right now.

“Aah, **_fuck_** ,” I heard him moan out before feeling him stop moving, his entire body going rigid as he came. His hand didn’t stop moving on my dick, and I could feel myself about to come.

“Keep, _keep fucking me_ ,” I growled out, far beyond the point where I could feel embarrassed. He started moving his hips again, the sensitivity probably far beyond what he had handled before. His hand kept moving, his thumb rolling over the head as my thighs tightened, holding him against me, and god it felt so good to have him inside me, and _fuck, fuck, I’m so close, just a little bit, fuck, **fuck.**_

“Mm, ahh!” I groaned, my back arching up as I came. My eyes closed as I connected my lips with Hajime’s, still fucking myself on his dick as I rode out my orgasm. My entire body felt _amazing_ , and I could hear Hajime’s whimpering moans as we kissed, my come sticky on both of our stomachs and his hand.

When I finally stopped moving, Hajime went limp on top of me, our lips still connected, though we weren’t really kissing anymore. He stayed there for a moment before rolling off onto his back.

“… God. I didn’t mean to be… I didn’t mean to go so fast. Are you okay?” Hajime asked, his head turning to look at me. I smiled shyly back at him, my cheeks painted a light pink.

“I’ve never been better,” I said, honestly. My body was a bit sore, and my chest hurt from the exertion, but I couldn’t ask for anything else. I had just lost my virginity to Hajime, the boy I had loved for so long. The only boy who could bring himself down so low just for my sake.

I was too lucky.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK THAT WAS LONGER THAN I MEANT IT TO BE
> 
> I wrote 4008 words for that cries
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy. I don't know why I wrote this in first person but it was actually interesting? IDK I hope you all don't mind. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt: Masturbation.
> 
> Dis gon' be good.
> 
> As usual, feel free to comment any critiques or anything you have! <3


	3. Filthy - [Masturbation]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Masturbation
> 
> He didn’t want to make a noise- if he was caught, he was certain he would be expelled, and be labelled the pervert who jerked off in the bathroom of Hope’s Peak Academy.
> 
> Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Degradation kink, public masturbation, come eating. It's a lil fucked up.

“Hajime!” Nagito called out to the boy in question, causing his head to spring up. Hajime caught sight of the lucky boy, though something was definitely different. Instead of his usual mop of curly, tangled hair, Hajime saw his hair totally brushed out, straightened, and pulled back into a ponytail.

“… What the hell, Nagito?” He exclaimed once he caught his bearings, his hands animatedly moving as he spoke, “Why is your hair like that?”

“Well, we were in class, and Emmet said he wanted to do my hair, so I let him. Why, do you not like it?” Hajime listened to Nagito explain. He vaguely recognized the name- wasn’t Emmet the Ultimate Hairdresser? – so it made _sense_ why he would ask to do Nagito’s hair, but it was still strange nonetheless.

_It’s really hot, too._

Hajime started a bit at his own thought. How could _hair_ be hot?

No, no, it wasn’t Nagito’s hair that was attractive to him- It was the fact that, with his clean, straight, pulled back hair, Nagito looked even prettier than normal. His features were more exposed with none of his hair obstructing his face, and it just called attention to the fact that Nagito was absolutely beautiful. Hajime shuddered a little bit at this thought, feeling _something_ in the pit of his stomach.

“Well, it… it looks nice, I guess. Just sit down. I’m hungry,” He rushed out, squirming in his seat as Nagito sat down across from him. He _knew_ this feeling- It was not the first time he had gotten hard at school, but it never was a comfortable sensation. He stared at Nagito as he got his own food out, seemingly unaware that Hajime was even watching him.

“I’m glad you like it. People have been complimenting me a lot on it- Imagine that! Ultimates actually acknowledging someone like me. It makes me feel all tingly,” Nagito said. Hajime just nodded as he shoved his sandwich into his mouth, taking a bite quickly. He had gotten so used to Nagito putting himself down that he hardly replied anymore.

He had more important problems anyway. He quickly shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, chewing as he grabbed his bag. When he swallowed, he put the bag in front of his crotch, standing up from the table, “Yeah, yeah, that’s crazy, huh? But you look fine, don’t worry, but I need to go right now.”

He started abruptly walking away from the table, calling over his shoulder, “See you later! Have a good rest of the day!” He picked up the pace, hearing Nagito confusedly and almost disappointedly saying goodbye.

He couldn’t really care right now, though, that he disappointed Nagito. It was lunchtime right now, and he knew most of the other students in the Reserve Course would be outside eating. It was nice weather right now, so no one really wasted a chance to be outside.

Normally, Hajime wouldn’t either. For now, though, he knew he had to go inside. He made a beeline for the bathroom nearest to the entrance, trying hard not to make eye contact with the few teachers and students who still were in the building.

He opened the door to the bathroom, listening to hear if anyone was in there. After deciding that it was only him, he rushed to the stall farthest away from the door, locking the door behind him as he entered. Though he was just a Reserve Course student, they were still connected to Hope’s Peak Academy, and in turn got all the same amenities. There facilities were just as nice and clean as the main building, which Hajime felt rather lucky for.

God knows he already felt dirty enough for what he was doing. He sat down on the closed toilet seat, wasting no time in undoing his belt, yanking his trousers down to his ankles. He looked down at his underwear, seeing what he had already felt- he was completely hard. He resisted the urge to groan embarrassedly. He didn’t want to make a noise- if he was caught, he was certain he would be expelled, and be labelled the pervert who jerked off in the bathroom of Hope’s Peak Academy.

Ugh.

His underwear went down to his ankles as well, and his cock sprang free. His winced a bit as it made contact with the cool air, wrapping his hand around it. He closed his eyes, trying his best to imagine Nagito’s face. He could picture his pale, feminine features, with his new pulled back, straight hair, and it was enough to make him start stroking his hand up and down his cock, slowly at first.

_Hajime, you’re filthy. I can’t believe you would do this!_ He heard his imagination-Nagito say disgustedly. He bit down on his lip as his hand picked up speed.

_God, you disgusting Reserve Course students. I shouldn’t have it put it past you. You deserve to be caught so that people can realize you’re just a worthless slut._

Hajime brought his hand up to his mouth, licking it. Spit would have to work for now. He brought his hand back down to his cock, a choked noise coming from his throat as he started jerking himself faster.

_Mm, you couldn’t have waited until you got home? Filthy whore. I could have done this to you myself, though I’m sure that’s what you’re imagining._

Hajime realized that he was bucking his hips up to meet his fist, small noises coming from his mouth. He brought his free hand up, biting down hard to silence himself. The image of Nagito in his head, degrading him, was getting him going much more than he would have expected.

_Whatever. You just can’t help yourself, huh? You have no self-control, right? You’re no better than any other teenage boy. I expected more from you._

Hajime bit down harder, his hand going at a ridiculously fast speed. He had just started some two minutes ago, and already he was feeling ready to let go. He lifted his shirt up, biting it in between his teeth. He was _not_ about to come on his school uniform.

_Already? God, you really are such a teenage boy. You can’t last even five minutes._

Goddamn it. Hajime could feel his stomach muscles starting to contract, a fuzzy feeling in his crotch. His cock felt _so good_ , though. He knew this was wrong, but he could see Nagito in his mind, angry, naked, beautiful.

_You might as well come. Disgusting fucking Reserve Course student._

“Nh!” Hajime let out through his teeth as he came, his come spurting out onto his thankfully bare stomach, his head flying back. He felt the cold tile against his head as his hand continued moving, milking his orgasm for all it was worth. His hips rolled up towards his hand, making his hand sticky.

His breathing was heavy as he finally finished. He let his hand out of his mouth, seeing that he had deep bite marks from where he was trying to silence himself. His other hand was completely sticky, covered in the results of his fantasies.

He felt disgusting. But he felt amazing. Nagito would never speak to him like that. He was just too kind. Hajime brought his sticky hand up to his mouth, licking it curiously. The taste was unpleasant, salty, but he knew he deserved it. He deserved to have to lap up his come. He deserved to feel bad that he had even done this, to have done something so shameful in the bathroom of the school he admired so greatly.

_You made the mess. You clean it up. I don’t want you to waste any of it. Maybe, if you’re lucky, I’ll do that for you next time._

_Filthy pervert._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when this fanfiction was cute?  
> Sorry.
> 
> Yeah, come through degradation kink. 
> 
> Also I totally have the cute headcanon that Nagito still comes to eat lunch with Hajime at the Reserve Course building every day, even though he's an Ultimate. That's one cute thing that can come from this slightly fucked up chapter.
> 
> SO sorry if this kind of thing isn't your cup of tea! I promise that it won't be this way for every chapter.
> 
> As usual, put your critiques and such in the comments. Also, I have been reading/replying to all of your comments and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate them all! You all make me want to keep writing this fic, and it makes me so happy to know you enjoy it. I'm going to stick with this until the end for all of you! <3
> 
> Next prompt: Blowjobs. 
> 
> This next one is also going to be the first chapter that isn't KomaHina! But both Komaeda and Hinata still show up. Only one of them is actually doing anything sexual though. You make your guesses.
> 
> Bye!


	4. Wrong - [Blowjobs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five - Blowjobs
> 
> Their relationship was an illicit one, one that could ruin the reputation of both parties involved if discovered, but Jin could never find it within himself to resist Nagito, whenever he looked at him so lovingly and adoringly like he was the only person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Underage sex, blowjobs, sex with another person in the room, Headmaster/Student relationship.

The office was filled with the sounds of quiet, breathy moans and smacking lips as Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, sat straddling the lap of Jin Kirigiri, Headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy. Their relationship was an illicit one, one that could ruin the reputation of both parties involved if discovered, but Jin could never find it within himself to resist Nagito, whenever he looked at him so lovingly and adoringly like he was the only person in the world.

It made Jin cringe just to think of it- Nagito was only seventeen. Jin was a thirty-two-year-old man.  Even so, he could not deny how good it felt to grind up against the fabric of Nagito’s uniform, hearing the white-haired boy's gasps and whimpers and moans in his ear as they tried to keep their voices down.

Their activities were interrupted, however, at the sound of a knock on the door. Nagito went rigid in Jin’s lap, yanking his lips off of Jin’s. Jin stared back at him, frightened for a moment before grabbing him by the shoulders, pushing him down so he could get under the grand desk that sat in front of him. Nagito crawled into the space underneath it, feeling lucky that there was no opening where whoever was at the door could see his feet or anything.

“Come in,” Jin called out gruffly, grabbing a pen as if to make to it look like he had been doing something other than making out with one of his students. The door opened, and a boy who Jin had only seen in pictures entered. He placed the pen on his desk, nodding his head. He was stupid to have forgotten that he had made this appointment today- it was on all of his calendars, and he had done everything to remember.

 _Poor Nagito_ , He thought, his eyes flashing down for just a second to see the white-haired boy looking up at him, a stupidly earnest smile on his face. Jin knew that this meeting would not be a quick one, so he lamented the fact that Nagito would have to be so uncomfortable under the desk for so long. Jin rolled his chair up slightly, forcing Nagito to move further beneath the desk.

“Hajime, hello,” Jin greeted, a polite yet formal smile on his face. He motioned to the chair on the opposite side of the desk, “Take a seat, please.”

The boy obeyed, smiling nervously as he took a seat, “Yes, good morning, Headmaster Kirigiri. Thank you for agreeing to talk to me.”

Jin nodded, flinching slightly. His eyes flashed down once more- Nagito’s hand had slipped up to lay on his inner thigh. His eyes went back up in only a second, clearing his throat, “Well, of course. You _are_ still my student, after all, and it’s my responsibility to indulge in anything my students have to do- ahem, pardon, _say_ to me.”

One of Jin’s hands slipped down beneath the desk, smacking Nagito’s head gently. He could feel the boy’s cheek nuzzling against his thigh. The fact that he was already hard from before was _not_ helping anything. Nagito’s hand had since moved to stroking Jin’s dick through his pants, and Jin inhaled sharply at this, his head tilting to the side.

“Right, of course. I wanted to speak to you about… well, on behalf of the Reserve Course, really,” Jin heard Hajime say, watching as the brunet bit down on his lip nervously, “I’ve been talking to some of my classmates, see, and some of us were feeling a little frustrated that we don’t have access to all the same facilities as the main course students.”

“ _Mm,”_ Jin let out, attempting to disguise it as a sound of thought. Nagito had unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock out through his underwear, beginning to stroke it slowly beneath the desk. Jin moved his foot slightly, hitting it against Nagito’s knee.

“Some of the same facilities? _Ah,_ like what?” Jin asked, tilting his head. He could feel Nagito’s breath, hot against his dick, and it was getting extremely hard to concentrate on the conversation at hand. His foot found the boy’s hand on the ground, and Jin tapped his foot on it at hard as he felt comfortable doing. He heard a miniscule grunt of discontent from Nagito, and then.

_Damn it._

Jin’s hand balled up into a fist as he felt Nagito’s hot mouth take in his cock. _Fuck_ , he had another student in here, and this was completely inappropriate.

Yet he was still completely hard as Nagito began bobbing his head on his dick. _Damn this kid._

“Yes, sir. We have just noticed that we don’t have access to things like the fancier lunchrooms, the nicer bathrooms, _dorms,_ and- uh, sir? Are you alright?” Hajime asked, tilting his head. At the moment, Jin could feel that his face was burning red. Beneath the desk, Nagito had begun hollowing out his cheeks, his tongue lapping against his dick, sucking his dick as quietly as possible. Jin felt like he had superhuman hearing, trying his best to see if Nagito was making any noise to alert Hajime to his presence.

“Ahem, yes, I’m fine. Please, go on,” He said, his fingers drumming nervously against the desk, and half-hearted smile on his face.

“… Right. As I was getting to, I was wondering if we could either have access to these facilities from here-on out, or if you could offer up an alternative solution to make things a little fairer. After all, we do pay a good amount of money to attend this school,” Hajime said, his voice quieting as he reached the end.

Normally, this would have ticked Jin off. The Headmaster was, however, much too distracted to accurately register what Hajime was saying. Nagito was now being a bit bolder with his movements, tonguing the head of his dick greedily, his eyes staring up in any attempt to get his beloved Headmaster to look at him. Jin did not, of course, and did his best to maintain eye contact with Hajime.

“ _Ah_ , well, Mister Hinata, this is ma- _hah_ -tter that requires greater attention, indeed,” Jin said, feeling his stomach muscles beginning to contract as he neared his climax. It was _ridiculous_ how quickly Nagito could bring him there, but Jin could not deny how erotic he found this situation. Just feeling Nagito so happily sucking him, licking him, stroking him was enough to-

Jin choked back a moan as he released into Nagito’s mouth, his eyes shutting for a second as he nodded in mock thought.

“I will speak to the rest of the staff on this matter as soon as I can. Thank you,” He said in the steadiest voice he could, his eyes still shut. He heard Hajime thank him, surprised, and shuffle out the door. The moment he heard the lock click, he pushed back from the desk, looking down at Nagito like he was crazy.

“ _Nagito,_ seriously?” He asked, his eyes wide with fear and just the slightest hint of anger, “You’re _crazy._ What if Hajime would have caught you, hm? Do you know what that could do to both of us?”

Nagito just stared up at Jin, licking his lips innocently as he tilted his head, “Then he could have joined us, yeah?”

“N… No,” Jin said, ashamed that he even had to hesitate to say that. He locked eyes with Nagito sternly, shaking his head.

_I hate this kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness and lazy smut writing :')
> 
> I have been super busy and I hate that I am now two days behind, but I hope you can enjoy this kind of short chapter.
> 
> Next prompt: Clothed getting off.
> 
> As usual, feel free to leave critiques and comments down below! Don't go in too hard on me for this chapter :')


	5. Stalls - [Clothed Sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six - Clothed Sex
> 
> It pissed him off that he couldn’t help but fantasize about what he could do to him. It pissed him off that he had spent so many nights alone in his cottage with Nagito’s name heavily, guiltily on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough sex, clothed grinding, lots of focus on Nagito's ass, come eating again woah, dubious consent, Nagito being generally uninterested in what's going on.

Nagito Komaeda was nothing but trouble. Souda Kazuichi knew that.

That’s why it made him so angry that he found the lucky boy so attractive. Nagito was dangerous and crazy, and Souda knew that, and it pissed him off that he couldn’t help himself but to feel _something_ around Nagito. It pissed him off that he couldn’t help but fantasize about what he could do to him. It pissed him off that he had spent so many nights alone in his cottage with Nagito’s name heavily, guiltily on his lips.

Souda was brooding in this anger as he walked through the streets on the fifth island. After Nekomaru’s trial- an awful situation in itself- Monomi had beat whatever Monobeast that was blocking the bridge. Souda hated this island more than the rest- even in the mechanical setting that would normally excite him, it gave him the creeps.

The worst part, to him, was the street filled with the vendors stands, which he now was walking down. It made him uncomfortable and ache to see something so familiar in a setting like this. It was eerie to see the pure emptiness when he could just imagine this street bustling with people.

“ _Hello._ ”

“WAAAAAAAH!” Souda screamed, stumbling backwards and falling onto his ass. His eyes scanned up the body of the person in front of him, eventually landing on the murky green eyes of Nagito. _Great_. He was already acting creepy enough without having to sneak up on him like that.

“Jeez, Nagito! Don’t jump out at me like that!”

“… Jump out? I’ve been standing in this one place the entire time.”

“… Well, you just started talkin’ to me all of the sudden!” Souda complained, as he stood up, wiping the dirt off the back of his jumpsuit.

“I assumed you had seen me… though it’s not surprising that you wouldn’t notice someone like me.”

 _Ugh_ , there he went again with that shit. It annoyed Souda to no end- Nagito sounded like a broken record, constantly talking about hope and being below them and shit.

_Though I could use that, right?_

Souda jumped slightly at his own thought as he locked eyes with Nagito again. It… it wasn’t such a bad idea, right? Nagito would do pretty much anything to please an Ultimate, so…

“… So. You, uh, turn around. Face that stand,” Souda blurted out, his hand pointing towards the vendor behind Nagito. The lucky boy tilted his head slightly, clearly confused.

“Uh, okay,” Nagito said as he turned around. He hunched over slightly, drumming his fingers on the counter of the stand, “Why did you make me turn around? Could you not stand to look at my disgusting face anymore?”

“Sh-shut up with that! Now!” Souda ordered weakly, not wanting his self-deprecation to ruin this moment. Souda could already feel his cock getting slightly hard in his jumpsuit. He heard Nagito sigh, though the boy didn’t say anything else.

“Take off your jacket.”

Nagito complied warily, putting it on the counter next to him. Souda’s eyes went down his back, landing on Nagito’s ass.

_Woah._

Nagito was pretty skinny, which was obvious enough from looking at the rest of his body. Even so, Souda couldn’t _believe_ how tightly the fabric of Nagito’s jeans fit against his ass. He felt more blood rushing to his dick as he stepped forward, reaching his hand out to tentatively touch his ass.

He heard Nagito’s breath hitch slightly, though he didn’t say anything. Souda’s fingers slipped into the back pocket of Nagito’s jeans, cupping his ass through the fabric. He squeezed gently, shivering slightly. It felt like a sudden draft had swept through the empty streets.

“… W… Why are you touching my ass?” He heard Nagito say, his head turning to look over his shoulder at the pink-haired mechanic. Souda stared at him, his hand still in his back pocket, unsure of what to say.

“… Because it’s… nice. And round. And I wanted to touch it, okay! Shut up! You’re lucky an Ul-ultimate like me even wants to touch you!” Souda stammered out, his free hand slapping against Nagito’s ass.

“A-ah!” Nagito moaned out gently, his head shooting around to face away from Souda as his back arched. Souda stared at the back of his head confusedly for a moment, quickly catching on to the fact that Nagito _had_ just moaned after he spanked him.

Ugh, that sounded gross. But… Souda liked it.

He stepped forward, pressing his crotch against Nagito’s ass, grinding his hard cock against Nagito’s ass. He exhaled heavily, his hands gripping onto Nagito’s shoulders. Nagito stayed totally silent, his hands propping himself up against the counter.

Souda kept pushing against him, feeling the unpleasant roughness of his jumpsuit against his cock. He stepped back, hastily unzipping the jumpsuit so that he was in his dirty white tee shirt and lucky boxers. The yellow fabric pooled around his ankles as he pushed his hips back against Nagito’s ass, turning his grinding into a full on sloppy humping. Souda’s breathing was pretty heavy as his fist balled up against the fabric of Nagito’s shirt, though Nagito still just stayed silent.

“T-Take off your pants! Now!” Souda ordered, stepping back. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers, but he just couldn’t wait and deal with having to prepare Nagito and shit like that. Nagito complied with his order, yanking his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

“I… feel a bit exposed like this.”

“… Okay,” Souda said awkwardly, not really caring. His hands cupped Nagito’s ass, squeezing it roughly. For Nagito’s size, it was surprisingly plump. It was super pale, but _Nagito_ was pale, so it wasn’t that surprisingly.

Souda moved forward, positioning his still-clothed dick between each of the round globes of his ass, his fingers gripping tightly into the thickness of it. He ground his hips up, humping up in between them, squeezing them together as much as possible to get the sensation of the friction.

“Ah, ah, ah, _fuck_ , Nagito,” Souda moaned, slapping his ass harder this time. Nagito’s breath hitched, his hips involuntarily pushing back against Souda’s dick. Souda watched proudly as a red handprint appeared on the pale white skin.

It was almost embarrassing- Here Souda was, his jumpsuit around his ankles, humping a half clothed Nagito in _public_ with the horniness of a teenage boy- though, technically, he _was_ a horny teenage boy.

He couldn’t even act like something else was happening if someone walked up- it was obvious that something was happening, no matter how you looked at it. Souda could not have physical cared less though as he pounded his hips against Nagito’s ass, his hand routinely slapping the skin, watching his ass jiggle with each slap.

Souda felt the familiar sensation building up in his stomach, moving one hand to grab Nagito by the back of his hair. He pushed him down to his knees so Nagito was facing him, hastily pulling his cock out of his underwear. His hand furiously pumped at his dick, his free hand forcing Nagito’s face to stay in front of his dick.

Nagito stared up at him blankly, his mouth lazily hanging open. He looked almost bored with this, though Souda didn’t really notice. He shoved his cock into Nagito’s mouth, watching his eyes widen as Souda starting thrusting his hips into his mouth, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Nagito’s throat. Nagito didn’t gag or anything, though, which surprised Souda. It took him approximately four seconds to come into Nagito’s mouth, shoving his cock all the way, forcing the lucky boy to swallow all of his come.

“Mm, _fuck,_ you like that, don’t you?” He muttered, thrusting a few more times into Nagito’s mouth before releasing his grip. Nagito fell back, his head thudding against the wooden stall as he sat down. He licked his lips curiously, his eyes not connecting with Souda’s.

Souda stood awkwardly for a moment, his cock hanging out of the top of his underwear, before tucking himself back in, pulling on and zipping up his jumpsuit quickly.

“… D-don’t tell anyone about that! ‘Cause… ‘cause you’re gonna be my little _fucktoy_ now. I, uh, expect to see you here tomorrow, same place, and maybe I’ll let you get fucked by me,” Souda said, trying his best to sound dominant. Nagito just nodded, his hard cock sticking up in his lap.

“B-but you’re gonna come for me. Right now,” Souda said nervously, his eyes locked on Nagito’s dick. He watched as Nagito tentatively wrapped his fist around his cock, jerking himself off at a slightly fast pace. Nagito slowly looked up, locking eyes with Souda.

It all happened so fast, Souda hardly realized what was happening. Nagito’s hand wrapped around his collar, pushing Souda to the ground. His right hand continued to quickly stroke his cock as his left hand held Souda down. His eyes stayed locked on Souda’s, though both boys stayed completely silent.

It took no time at all for Nagito to straddle Souda’s chest, releasing his load all over Souda’s face. Souda’s eyes shut quickly as he felt Nagito’s hot come splatter against his skin.

“W-what the _fuck!_ ”

“I’m _not_ going to be your fucktoy. Get that idea out of your mind right now. I expect to see _you_ here at the same place tomorrow. Maybe I’ll let _you_ fuck _me.”_ Nagito spat out before standing, yanking his trousers up before stomping off.

It was totally unexpected, and Souda had no idea what to do for a moment. He slowly stood up, noticing that Nagito had left his jacket behind. He touched it, feeling the rough fabric against his fingers.

He was, like, 90% sure he had just become a dildo. A dildo with a soul.

If it meant he could fuck Nagito, though, he was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH OKAY SO I KNOW THEY WEREN'T CLOTHED THE WHOLE TIME BUT THIS IS WHAT I WROTE.
> 
> This chapter is kind of awkward, I know, but I was trying to keep in mind that Souda is an awkward, horny, teenage boy. So yeah.
> 
> Next prompt: Semi-clothed sex.
> 
> I'm super excited about this next chapter.
> 
> Per usual, comments and critiques are always welcome down below. Thanks for reading!


	6. Partner Up - [Semi-Clothed Sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven - Semi-clothed sex.  
> Pairing: Komaeda Nagito x Hinata Hajime 
> 
> Hajime stared at the messy-haired boy in front of him. Nagito and he had shared little more than casual ‘hellos’ and whatnot- Just little enough that them pairing up would be awkward. Even so, what people were left were not much better than Nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Handjobs in class, more description of the Komaedass, temporary masturbation in class, making out in a bathroom. The usual suspects I guess.

“Pair up for this project. I’m going to let you choose your partners. You have thirty seconds.”

Hajime looked up from his desk, feeling that familiar sensation of anxiety. He saw the usual suspects immediately floating together, and the casual acquaintances pairing up once their best friends got with other people. Hajime, however, had no one in particular he could pair up with.

Until _he_ walked up.

“… You don’t have anyone. Mind if I pair up with you?” Nagito asked, tilting his head, “I promise I won’t bother you too much.”

Hajime stared at the messy-haired boy in front of him. Nagito and he had shared little more than casual ‘hellos’ and whatnot- Just little enough that them pairing up would be awkward. Even so, what people were left were not much better than Nagito.

“Uh, sure,” Hajime agreed. Nagito _was_ pretty smart, after all, and it certainly wouldn’t hurt Hajime’s grade to pair up with the smart kid.

“Awesome!” Nagito exclaimed, his pale face brightening up with a smile, “I swear I’ll make it worth your while.”

Hajime thought this was a bit of a strange way to phrase it, but he didn’t elaborate on the comment. Nagito squeezed into the chair in the little table in the back corner of the room that was Hajime’s usual seat. He put his books on the table, his attention turning to the teacher continuing to give instruction in the front. Hajime’s eyes, however, were studying his face. Nagito was a strange one- Apparently, being around him was like having a bad luck charm. His friends practically swapped horror stories of bad things that happened when Nagito was around. Even so, Nagito didn’t seem like the type who could do any harm. He seemed pretty weak physically, and was always kind as could be to everyone.

Hajime jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a hand on his thigh. His eyes moved to look at his lap, seeing Nagito’s pale hand standing out against the black fabric of his trousers. His fingers didn’t move at all- His hand just stayed still on his thigh. Hajime shifted slightly, his right hand making a motion to move Nagito’s hand. It stopped, however, as Hajime thought- Nagito wasn’t doing any harm, was he? If he went too far, Hajime could always stop him, right?

Hajime tried his best to turn his attention to the sound of his teacher droning on about their project. He felt Nagito’s hand move farther inwards, his fingers lightly stroking Hajime’s inner thigh. Hajime felt what was like a bolt of electricity in his stomach, his soft cock getting only the slightest bit harder. He looked to the side, though Nagito’s eyes were still locked on the teacher, his head tilted slightly to the left in concentration. His hand continued to rub Hajime’s thigh through the fabric.

The brunette shifted yet again in his seat. His cock was already reacting to the touch- Hajime had always known he was attracted to other guys, but he had only ever done anything physical with girls. It wasn’t anything serious- A handjob once or twice, and a blowjob only once, though that had been incredibly awkward.

Hajime’s face flared up red as he felt Nagito’s fingers ghost over the zipper of his trousers, pulling it down almost teasingly slow. His thin fingers slipped into the opened zipper, massaging Hajime’s cock. Hajime swallowed as he felt his cock hardening in his underwear. It was embarrassing and wrong- this was a classroom. There were people around them. However, Nagito was moving his hand in a way that was unnoticeable above the table. Hajime felt grateful that there was a panel in the front of the table down to the floor- no one could see what was going on from the front, at least.

All the worries left Hajime’s mind as Nagito eased his cock out of his underwear. Hajime shivered as his hot cock hit the cool air of the classroom. He could see Nagito’s eyes widen as he felt it. Hajime was big- eight inches, in fact. Nagito clearly had not expected this, though his face quickly neutralized again as his cold fingers wrapped around the shaft. Hajime inhaled sharply, quietly as Nagito did this.

“Mister Komaeda, could you remind the class what the due date for this project is, please?”

Nagito paused, smiling as if he didn’t have an eight-inch dick in his hand under his desk, “Of course. It’s due on September 9th. However, we’re allowed to turn it in early, should we finish it before the due date.”

Hajime’s hands were folded in front of his mouth. He could not even imagine how Nagito could act so nonchalant in a situation like this. His hips rolled up in a miniscule motion, trying to urge in the most inconspicuous way possible that Nagito could move his hand.

“Very good. Anyways, class, as I was saying…”

As the teacher continued speaking, Nagito’s hand went to work. He only moved his hand at the wrist, though his grip was a bit tighter than he would normally use. He pumped Hajime’s cock slowly, enjoying the feeling of his hot skin juxtaposed against his cold fingers.

“Mn,” Hajime let out almost silently, his eyes fluttering shut for just a second. He hadn’t had someone touch him in so long. Once Hajime thought about it, Nagito was actually rather attractive. He had a very pretty face, and his hair looked soft as hell. His personality was completely charming, and even his lankiness was endearing.

His hand was picking up speed, too. Hajime bit down on his tongue to prevent making any noise, though Nagito’s face gave away nothing. This went on for about two minutes, and Hajime was embarrassed to admit that he could feel himself about to come. He leaned to the side so his mouth was right by Nagito’s ear.

“Ahem, I’m about to…” He whispered, his hips rolling up very quickly. Nagito nodded, his hand picking up speed again. Hajime leaned back, feeling a pressure build up in his stomach. He prevented himself from bucking his hips up, and _fuck_ this felt good, and he could feel it, he was about to come, just ten more seconds, and-

“Mister Komaeda, could you please come up to the board and write down the information for me?”

Nagito’s hand immediately came off Hajime’s cock, much to his chagrin. He was _seconds_ away from coming. He couldn’t understand why the boy couldn’t have just stalled for a couple of seconds and let him come. Nagito stood up, walking up to the board. Hajime’s eyes were locked onto his cock sticking up out of his underwear. He resisted the urge to groan as he looked back up.

_Huh._

How had he not noticed that before? His eyes were totally locked on Nagito’s ass. Hajime knew that Nagito was super skinny- his shirt practically hung off of his thin frame. Even so, it floored Hajime that the grey fabric of Nagito’s trousers hugged his round ass so tightly. The phone in his back pocket stuck out, unable to fit completely in his pocket. Nagito’s ass was straight up _big_ ¸ and it only made Hajime’s cock twitch as he imagined how amazing it would feel to bend Nagito over the table, fucking him mercilessly and watching his ass bounce with each thrust, listening to Nagito moan and beg for his cock…

Hajime shivered, his right hand moving to wrap around his cock. He was _just_ about to come. He moved his hand as discretely as possible, staring as Nagito rocked in place as he wrote. Hajime bit down on his lip, his thumb running over the head of his cock as he stared at his ass swinging back and forth.

“Whoops,” He heard Nagito mumble as the marker fell out of his hand and onto the floor. Hajime wasn’t really religious, but he thanked whatever god possible that this happened. Nagito bent over, bracing himself on the little shelf connected to the whiteboard as he reached for the marker, the fabric only stretching tighter over his ass.

“M- _mm,_ ” Hajime let out as quietly as possible, his come spurting out all over his lap and his hand as Nagito stood back up. Hajime’s face flushed in his bliss, continuing to stroke himself slowly as he rode out his orgasm.

Nagito walked back over to the desk when he finished, sitting in the chair. His eyes flicked to Hajime’s come covered lap, frowning slightly and raising an eyebrow. He picked up a pen, tapping it on the table for a moment before ‘accidentally’ dropping it on the ground. Nobody so much as looked as Nagito’s head dove under the table. He went for Hajime’s hand first, his warm mouth enveloping each of his fingers individually, sucking them gingerly as he cleaned them off. Hajime felt a chill run down his spine at this- he didn’t understand _why_ that could possibly be erotic.

Hajime looked around the classroom. No one- not even the teacher- was looking at the table. Nagito let his fingers out of his mouth, his tongue lapping up what come was on Hajime’s trousers, before he licked up the length of Hajime’s long cock, cleaning it off as well. Without pausing, once he was finished, he sat back up. He licked his lips subtly, an almost smug smile on his face.

“Very well. Class is dismissed!”

Hajime tucked his softening cock back into his trousers, waiting for the rest of the class to leave as Nagito gathered his things up.

“… Would you like to come over to my house to, uh, work on the project?” Nagito asked, tilting his head to the side. The coquettish smile on his face made it _clear_ that he was clearly not going to get any work done with him. Hajime nervously smiled back at him, nodding.

“Aha… sure thing. I think that’d be… _amazing_ ,” Hajime said, standing up as well. He tried not to make it obvious how eager he was, though he did rush out of the classroom a _bit_ too quickly. Nagito trailed behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, restroom break, first?” He said, raising an eyebrow. Hajime nodded as they both rushed down the hallway, practically racing each other to get in the stall. Hajime slammed Nagito against the wall of the stall, hearing him inhale sharply. Hajime didn’t care, honestly, slamming his lips against Nagito’s. Nagito’s lips parted slightly in a gasp, and Hajime all but shoved his tongue into his mouth. He pinned Nagito’s arms above his head with one hand, his other one moving around to grope Nagito’s ass. It _felt_ just as good as it looked.

Nagito’s back arched against his grip, moaning into their rough kiss. He was beginning to reciprocate the tongue action as Hajime’s knee lightly pressed against his growing bulge. He pushed Hajime away, however, his face flushed in arousal.

“Let’s not do this here, Hajime. I live alone, so we won’t have to be so silent there,” He said, a smile on his face again. Hajime kept his hand on Nagito’s ass, giving the plumpness a firm squeeze once more before letting go.

“Good. Trust me, you _won’t_ be silent,” He said confidently, a smirk on his face.

This was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda's butt is a gift to this world.
> 
> I promised someone in the comments that Nagito's butt would continue to show up so here it is. It's gonna have an entire chapter dedicated to it soon wow
> 
> I also promised to start putting the pairing at the top since some people only wanna read the KomaHina (which I feel tbh) so always feel free to look in the summary for just who is gonna be doing the diddlysquiddle.
> 
> So yeah I hope you liked this. It was fun to write, though I wrote it on a car ride home :')
> 
> Next prompt: Skype sex
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and critique below. Thanks for reading! <3


	7. Atlanta - [Skype Sex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight - Skype sex.  
> Pairing: Komaeda Nagito x Hinata Hajime
> 
> They talked every day on Skype. After Hajime had taught Nagito how to use it, it turned into their primary form of communication. Before Hajime had left, they had clearly made a schedule for business calls and the more intimate calls.
> 
> Right now, thankfully, was an intimate one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Use of toys, disgustingly sweet and loving KomaHina. Gross. Masturbation. Virtual sex.

_“Hey!”_

_“Hey, Nagito. How was your day today?”_

This introduction had become commonplace ever since Hajime had gone to Atlanta for three months for his job. While it was a great opportunity that Hajime would have been a fool to turn down, it was unpleasant to be so far from his boyfriend for so long. Even so, Nagito had been more than understanding, and even encouraged him to go.

Hajime’s days had been filled with being busy during the day, then returning home to the apartment his company had rented for him. It was very nice- a penthouse apartment with a beautiful view of the city. It was a nice size for just him, though he would have loved to have Nagito there with him.

Even so, they talked every day on Skype. After Hajime had taught Nagito how to use it, it turned into their primary form of communication. Before Hajime had left, they had clearly made a schedule for business calls and the more intimate calls.

Right now, thankfully, was an intimate one.

Hajime was seated at his desk, totally naked as he sat on his rolling chair, his cock hard between his legs as he stared at his boyfriend’s naked form. He was waiting for Nagito to get the dildo that Hajime had bought for him just for this trip- it was about matching in size to Hajime’s own, just to make everything feel a little more familiar. Unfortunately for Hajime, all he had on his end was his own hand. He didn’t mind, though- it would be fine for just a few months.

Hajime reached for the bottle of lotion that sat on his desk, squirting a bit of the chilled substance in his hand. He spread it over the length of his dick as Nagito did the same with the dildo, both of them unintentionally in sync.

Nagito’s pretty face suddenly appeared back on the screen, smiling cheekily at Hajime, “Don’t enjoy yourself too much without me starting, baby.”

Hajime’s tan face had the slightest hint of a blush on it as he removed his hand from his cock, grinning sheepishly, “I was just getting ready is all. Are you almost ready to start?”

Nagito nodded, “Did you want me to face the camera, or…?”

“Ah… maybe turn to the side? So I can see you getting fucked and jerking yourself off at the same time.”

“Hajime!”

“Sorry,” Hajime said, smirking whenever he saw that Nagito still obeyed his request. Hajime watched as Nagito positioned himself so that he was over the dildo, his head hanging down a bit as he looked into the camera again.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Hajime breathed out, his hand gripping his cock, though he stayed still. He watched as Nagito ever so slowly pressed the head of the dildo against his hole before pushing it inside, letting out a gentle gasp at the feeling. Hajime ran his tongue over his lips, a smile on his face, “Yeah, that’s a good boy. Don’t rush yourself.”

He watched Nagito nod distractedly as he slowly began to lower himself down onto the toy, quiet moans and whimpers coming from his lips as he did. Hajime watched, lowering his hand down at the same speed. They both reached the base of whatever object they had at the same time. Nagito let out a low groan as he hit the hilt of the toy, tossing his hair back out of his face. His eyes fluttered back open as he shyly looked at Hajime, his face flushed with arousal, “Am… am I doing okay?”

“You’re doing perfect, my love. Just take your time,” Hajime said, offering him a gentle smile. His hand stayed gripped tightly as the base of his cock, his fingers massaging it gently. Nagito smiled right back at Hajime, and gently wrapped a hand around his own dick. He stroked it lightly one time, a small breathy noise coming from him.

“I’m gonna start moving again, okay?” Nagito said to Hajime. He lifted his hips back up again until only the tip of the dildo was inside of him before he brought his hips back down slowly. Hajime matched his speed identically, reveling in the noises of pleasure his boyfriend was making. He wished that he could be the one making Nagito make those noises, but it was almost just as good that Nagito got to feel good on his own terms.

Nagito had moved back up on the toy by the time Hajime had regained his thoughts, sucking in a quiet breath at the feeling. Hajime’s eyes were locking on the action as Nagito slid back down, his ass bouncing gently against the ground at the contact. Even through the mediocre video quality, Hajime felt as if Nagito was right there with him, letting out sweet little noises of pleasure.

Hajime kept his hand moving in time with Nagito riding the toy, attempting to make it feel as synchronized and together as possible. Nagito looked at the camera again, a sheepish smile on his face, “Would you like for me to go faster, Hajime?”

Hajime nodded, “I would love that. Only if you want to. Don’t force yourself for my sake.”

“I wouldn’t,” Nagito said sliding quickly up the toy before slamming his hips down, full force, bouncing as he hit the ground from the pure force of hitting it. He let out a loud moan at this as the toy hit deep inside of him. Hajime’s mouth dropped open ever so slightly at this sight, his hand still as he lost his train of thought.

It was a bit surprising to see Nagito be so rough with… himself? Hajime wasn’t complaining as Nagito repeated the motion quickly, stroking his dick in time with his riding. Hajime caught up quickly, a bit happy that he could move his hand at a faster pace now that Nagito had picked up the pace himself.

Nagito continued to ride the toy at a moderate pace, his moans becoming louder and more frequent with each bounce, his hand moving a bit faster and more erratically as he went on. Hajime only interjected a few times with an infrequent “good boy” or “you look so great”- things along those lines, attempting to be encouraging as he stroked himself in his desk chair, wishing more than anything he could there with Nagito, wishing _he_ could be the one fucking him like this and not some fake toy.

He was certainly getting his kicks from this, nonetheless, as he felt a great pleasure deep within his stomach, his hips thrusting up to meet his fist as he stroked himself.

“Mm, _ah_ , coming!” He heard Nagito suddenly exclaim from the speakers. Hajime looked at the screen just in time to see Nagito coming, releasing himself onto the floor in front of him, the dildo buried as deep as it could go inside of him. Hajime resisted the urge to whine that Nagito hadn’t warned him so they could come together, but he was quickly interrupted by the familiar yet always sudden rush of pleasure the went through him he reached his own climax, choking out a “Me, too!” as he came, his come spurting all over his stomach and lap as he moaned, pumping his cock as rode out his orgasm, eyes on Nagito lazily fucking himself on the toy through his own orgasm.

They sat there without talking, the only noise being both of their labored breathing. It was suddenly interrupted by Nagito’s laughter as he pulled himself off the toy, smiling into the camera, “Well, that was certainly fun. I’m sorry I forgot to warn you before I…”

“It’s fine. We were close enough together, yeah? And you just looked so hot while you were coming.”

“Hajime!”

“Sorry.”

“You need to go to bed, now. It’s late for you, Mister Business Man.”

Hajime smiled, shaking his head at Nagito, “I know, I know. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Of course. I love you, Hajime!”

“I love you too, Nagito,” Hajime said, waving into the camera before ending the call with his clean hand. He felt the familiar wave of homesickness that always came after ending each of these calls. He missed feeling Nagito curl up to him in bed, snuggling up next to him under the covers, kissing him on the cheek and wishing him sweet dreams. He wanted to feel that again.

But there was only two more months, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me uploading this chapter a week late. Whee!
> 
> So yes I am so sorry that this is late. Originally, this chapter was going to be Ryota x Nagito where Nagito was a webcam model and Ryota hired him, but I could not get into that prompt. So you get cute KomaHina shit instead. Whoo!
> 
> Next prompt: Against the wall.
> 
> Also not going to be KomaHina. Unless I change it like I did this one. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments and critiques down below. It really does help me out to read all of your wonderfully sweet words of encouragement. You all make me want to keep writing this fic! Even though it is turning into a 30 month fic instead of the 30 days, I'm sticking with it until the end because you all have so loyal as readers.
> 
> Okay that was gross and sappy but I mean it. <3


	8. Splish, Splash - [Against the Wall]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Against the Wall  
> Pairing: Mondo Oowada x Nagito Komaeda
> 
> “The fuck is wrong with you?” Mondo grumbled, sinking a bit farther into the tub, his eyes narrowing at the other.
> 
> “Oh, nothing. I just… I thought I was going to wash your hair in the sink, is all,” He admitted, a sly smile on his face, “Though this arrangement is fine, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bathtub sex, sex without lubrication, unsafe sex, dirty talking, use of slurs, spanking, NAGITO TOPPING WEE WOO WEE WOO

Mondo shivered as he slipped off his clothes, the cold air of the bathroom hitting his skin.  He had no idea _why_ he had agreed to let Nagito wash his hair. He guessed it was because it turned into more of a chore to wash his hair by him self- why not let someone else do the work? The messy haired boy seemed happy enough to do it, anyways.

Mondo stepped into the hot water, submerging his muscular body in the bubbles of the bathtub. His eyes closed momentarily at the relaxing feeling, a sigh escaping his lips, “Ah, ya can come in here, now,” He called out, yawning and opening his lavender eyes again.

He stared at the door for a moment before the boy in question shuffled in, a sheepish smile on his face. He did not have his normal green jacket on, choosing instead to wear the tee shirt and black pants of his outfit, and stayed completely barefoot. Nagito’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of Mondo in the bathtub, his face a bit pink.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Mondo grumbled, sinking a bit farther into the tub, his eyes narrowing at the other.

“Oh, nothing. I just… I thought I was going to wash your hair in the sink, is all,” He admitted, a sly smile on his face, “Though this arrangement is fine, too.”

Mondo rolled his eyes, “Like ya didn’t fuckin’ hear me filling up the tub. Just c’mon, I wanna get this over with.”

Nagito just continued to smile as he walked over to the large tub, standing behind Mondo’s head. He grabbed a regular old plastic cup from the side of the tub, filling it with water, “Cover your eyes, okay?”

Mondo did as he was told as Nagito poured the hot water over his hair, watching as the pompadour basically deflated as it got wet. Mondo squeezed his eyes shut as the water ran over his face, frowning. He let Nagito do what he had to, though, feeling his hair fall down over his face.

He felt the water stop and he opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder. He saw Nagito staring at him, tilting his head, “Would you grab that bottle of shampoo, please?” He asked, pointing to the bottle that was on the opposite side of the tub.

Mondo grumbled, though he complied, getting on his knees as he stretched to reach the shampoo. He jumped slightly as he felt his ass come out of the water, quickly submerging his lower body again as he sheepishly leaned back, handing the bottle to Nagito, “Uh, sorry.”

“Oh, it’s… no problem,” Nagito said, staring at the back of Mondo’s head as he took the bottle, squeezing a bit of the substance into his hand. He massaged it through Mondo’s hair, the image of his naked, wet backside burned into his mind. Mondo was undeniably attractive- men with muscles had _always_ been appealing to the luckster, anyways. He shifted uncomfortably behind Mondo, feeling mortified that he could feel a stirring between his legs. He was thankful that Mondo was facing away from him- there was clearly an outline of his hardened cock through his black pants.

He grabbed the cup again with his right hand, dipping it into the water. He leaned forward, pressing his hard dick against the side of the bathtub, his eyes fluttering shut a bit at the much needed pressure as he poured the water over Mondo’s hair, washing out the shampoo. He ground his hips into the porcelain of the tub ever so slightly, biting down on his tongue to silence any moans. He poured another cup of water over his head, watching the bubbles trail down his neck and into the murky, bubbly water. Nagito silently wished that he hadn’t put bubbles in the water.

Nagito stepped away from the tub, “Just a second, please,” He said, hearing Mondo hum in response, still facing away from the luckster. Without wasting any time and riding high on the arousal coursing through him, Nagito quickly slipped off all of his own clothes. Normally, this would have been a ridiculously embarrassing thing to do- he could not possibly have cared less in this moment, though, as he slunk around the edge of the tub. Mondo’s eyes were closed as Nagito hopped into the tub, straddling his lap as the water splashed.

Mondo jumped almost comically hard, his eyes shooting open upon the feeling of a person in his lap. He could feel Nagito’s cock pressing against his abs, and his ass on top of his own soft dick, “What the _fuck,_ Nagito?”

Nagito shuddered as he ground his cock against Mondo’s hard stomach, unable to make eye contact with him, “Ah, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself is all. You just… you looked so good, all dripping wet and…”

Mondo stared at his reddened face wildly, thoroughly confused. Even so, his cock was clearly starting to react to the feeling of Nagito grinding his ass against it, blood rushing to fill it at a much quicker pace than he would like to admit, “You’re… you’re not gonna tell anyone about it, okay?”

“Of course not,” Nagito promised, a shaky moan coming from his lips.

“And… yer gonna fuck _me_.”

Nagito stopped his grinding at this, staring at him incredulously, “… You want _me_ to fuck _you_?”

“Did ya not fuckin’ hear me the first time? Yeah. I want you to fuck me, right here. Now,” Mondo ordered, an intense look on his face.

Nagito was still at a total loss- Just by looking at the two of them side-by-side, one would assume that Mondo would be on top. Nagito was ridiculously thin, and Mondo was all muscle. And yet, here Mondo was, ordering Nagito to fuck _him._

Though he was a bit uncomfortable at the idea, the hardness of his cock was begging to be relieved. He just nodded, doing his best to hoist Mondo’s thighs up, an uncomfortable expression on his face, “Um, lube?”

“Don’t fuckin’ worry about it- I don’t need it,” Mondo grumbled as pulled his thighs out of Nagito’s grasp, “But we’re not doin’ it like this,” He said before turning away from Nagito, hoisting himself up on the side of the tub, his muscular ass slightly above the water as he looked over his shoulder.

“Go.”

Nagito just nodded, his mind a whirlwind of confusion and arousal as he moved forward, the hot water slipping past his pale thighs. He pressed the head of his wet cock to Mondo’s entrance, pressing forward. He watched as the head slipped in, hearing a sharp inhaling of breath from Mondo. Nagito stopped, his hands resting on Mondo’s slick back.

“What the fuck are you doing? I said _go,_ jackass,” Mondo said, reaching a hand back, taking a strong hold on Nagito’s waist. He pushed his hips forward, the entire length of Nagito’s dick slowly entering the biker. Mondo smirked, seemingly unaffected by the whole affair. Nagito, on the other hand, was a mess of moaning, his fingers digging into Mondo’s tanned back, sitting still with the tightness of Mondo around his cock.

“Are… you okay?” He asked, staring at the back of Mondo’s head.

“Of course I’m okay. Move. Get this shit over with. And fuckin’ stroke me, too- You ain’t about to get off without me.”

Nagito complied, reaching his small hand around to wrap around Mondo’s thick cock. He took a hold of it, listening to Mondo’s satisfied sighs. He slowly began to move his hips, the friction being almost too difficult to overcome. He spit into his free hand, rubbing it over what of his cock was not inside Mondo. He pushed forward, the makeshift lubrication doing very little to ease the resistance. He kept moving the best he could, completely overwhelmed by the insane amount of pleasure this was giving him.

Without warning, Mondo sat up, holding himself up against the tile of the wall, his face flushed slightly with arousal, “Yer gonna go as fast you can, ‘kay?”

Nagito nodded, wrapping his hands around Mondo’s wrists. He took a breath before slamming his cock inside Mondo, rather enjoying the loud noise he made. Mondo’s cock rubbed against the cold tile of the wall as Nagito began pounding into him with all the force he could muster. Mondo did his best to grind his cock against the wall as Nagito fucked him, letting out quiet moans.

Nagito put his lips to Mondo’s neck, sucking a spot on it, moaning into the biker’s skin as he moved his hips, feeling Mondo’s ass bounce against the force of his thrusting.

“ _Aha,_ you like that, don’t you? Who would’ve known you’d be such a _slut_ for this?” Nagito mumbled into his neck, using a free hand to slap Mondo’s ass with surprising strength. Mondo gasped, though he quickly smirked.

“ _That’s_ what I wanted to see,” He grumbled, rolling his hips back against Nagito’s thrusting, his fingers scratching against the tiles. He reached one hand down to pump at his cock, finding himself embarrassingly close to coming. He looked over his shoulder at Nagito, raising an eyebrow, “Are ya fuckin’ close, asshole?”

Nagito nodded, picking up speed just a little bit. Suddenly, he was coming, continuing pound into Mondo with the same intensity, “Ah, ah, _fuck,_ take it, you fucking _whore_ ,” He groaned out as he stopped his thrusting.

Mondo shook his head, “Nice try, fucker. Keep going, I haven’t fuckin’ come yet,” He ordered, furiously pumping at his own cock as Nagito complied, fucking Mondo with his come-slicked cock.

It only took a couple seconds for Mondo to come, his orgasm ripping through him as he let out a loud moan, his come covering the wall in front of him. He continued to roll his hips back as he stroked himself, riding through his orgasm contentedly on Nagito’s dick.

He panted heavily as he pulled off of Nagito, his hips falling down under the water. Nagito smiled nervously down at him, sinking down into the bathtub himself.

“… That was… fun.”

Mondo smirked, nodding, “You sure seemed to enjoy it, fucker. Callin’ me a whore and shit- who the fuck do you think _you_ are?”

Nagito’s pale face flushed at this, his eyes widening, “Ah, heat of the moment! You’re not a whore!”

Mondo rolled his eyes, grabbing the boy by the shoulders. He pulled him into his lap, pressing his lips against Nagito’s for a couple seconds. He felt Nagito tense up for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, returning it eagerly.

“Damn right I’m not,” Mondo said as he pulled away, “Oh, and Nagito?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m topping next time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this is supposed to be a thirty day challenge? Ha.
> 
> Anyways, here's the newest chapter! Why did I make Nagito top Mondo? Just for fun! Is it likely? Fuck no!
> 
> This, like all my other chapters, was purely self indulgent. Mondo was originally gonna fuck Nagito, but
> 
> that didn't happen
> 
> Next prompt is: Doggy style.
> 
> I'm so excited about this next chapter oml 
> 
> As always, please continue to leave kudos and comment any critiques and whatnot you may have! It really, really does help me out to read everything you have to say to me. I cannot believe almost 3200 people have read this fic! It is absolutely crazy to me that so many would enjoy it. You're all fuckin rad and I'm absolutely going to finish this fic for you, no matter how long it takes.


	9. Useful - [Doggy Style]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: Doggy Style  
> Pairing: [Souda Kazuichi x Nagito Komaeda x Nekomaru Nidai]
> 
> “If you two are planning on taking advantage of me, please go ahead. After all, it isn’t like I could fight back, being chained up and all. It would be an honor to be of use to Ultimates like you, anyhow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome, blowjobs, no use of proper lubrication, unsafe sex, dubcon kind of. It definitely isn't a romantic chapter okay

“SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!”

These words were the last thing Nagito heard before he was knocked unconscious. Surprisingly, it would not have been the first time that he had been knocked out and taken to a new location against his will.

 _At least I’m not in a trash bag, this time_ , Nagito thought as his eyes fluttered open, feeling an unfamiliar weight and tightness around his wrists and ankles. He wiggled around a bit, hearing clinking from what he deduced must be chains. He shifted on the uncomfortable carpet of the floor in the room that, not too long ago, Nagito had failed in his plan. The same room Teruteru killed Byakuya in, in an attempt to rid the island of Nagito.

Nagito sighed at the memory of his failure, saddened that one of his friends that he loved so dearly had been killed. He perked up, however- Byakuya and Teruteru’s sacrifices were simply a stepping stone for his remaining friends. They would be martyrs in their search for hope.

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly realized he had company. His tired eyes fluttered up to the two figures above him, their arms crossed in an attempt to look intimidating. He smiled politely, “Oh, hello, Kazuichi and Nekomaru.”

They seemed to fidget a bit as Nagito said their names, though Souda swallowed, frowning at Nagito, “H-hush! You’re, uh, under arrest!”

Nagito blinked, “Under arrest? But there’s no police force on this island. I don’t _recall_ committing any crimes, either.”

“Sh-shut up!” Souda ordered, “You’re being detained here because you’re fuckin’ crazy!”

“Crazy?” Nagito let out before recalling that Souda had told him to be quiet. He pressed his lips together, continuing to smile up at the two. He watched as they both made eye contact, a strange feeling in the air that Nagito could not quite put a name to. He inhaled quietly, his head falling to the ground gently.

“If you two are planning on taking advantage of me, please go ahead. After all, it isn’t like I could _fight back_ , being chained up and all. It would be an honor to be of use to Ultimates like you, anyhow,” Nagito said, much to the chagrin of the two others in the room. They glanced at each nervously. Their expressions could only be described as ‘ _oh, shit_.’

It seemed that Nagito may had struck the nail on the head.

Nekomaru knelt down on the ground, putting his large, strong hand on Nagito’s thigh. Souda moved in front of Nagito’s head, his fingers running through the mess of hair on his head, “Right. Just don’t even think about doin’ any crazy shit, alright?”

Nagito nodded, his head nuzzling up slightly at Souda’s fingers. He made no noise as the chains rattled on the ground.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Nagito heard the mechanic order. Nagito complied the best he could. He rolled over onto his side, the chains tight on his wrist as they pulled against his movement. He laid his chest on the ground, as he was clearly unable to hold himself up on his hands. He was able to hold his lower body up by his knees, his clothed ass pushed into the air towards the team manager, whose breathing was beginning to become heavier.

Nagito felt hands on his ass at the same time as the feeling of hands in his hair. His mouth was pulled toward the yellow fabric at the crotch of Souda’s jumpsuit, his face slamming against the area a bit more roughly than he would have liked. He kept silent, however, as he nuzzled his face against Souda’s crotch, his eyes closed. Souda’s grip stayed tight on Nagito’s curly white hair, forcing his face against his crotch.

Nekomaru busied himself with grinding his clothed crotch against Nagito’s ass, strong hand gripping the fabric of Nagito’s jacket. The lucky boy tried his best to both roll his hips back towards Nekomaru and push his face forward into Souda’s crotch, eventually finding a smooth rhythm to the two actions. He could feel both of the Ultimates getting hard from both sides, his face lit up in happiness. He felt Nekomaru’s hands let go of his shirt, moving to the waistband of his black trousers. It was impossible to completely remove them, as the bindings around his ankles prevented that. So, Nekomaru simply pulled down to Nagito’s knees, his hands cupping Nagito’s ass, squeezing the ample flesh gently. Nagito hummed contentedly as Souda pulled away, frantically pulling his zipper down, shedding the yellow jumpsuit.

He kneeled back down, shoving Nagito’s open mouth against the blue fabric of his underwear. Nagito’s tongue licked Souda’s hard cock through the fabric. He did not particularly enjoy the sensation of licking fabric, but the noises of satisfaction Souda was making made up for any discomfort. The fact that he could be of any use to an Ultimate spurred him on, sucking on his clothed member with happiness. Nagito could feel Nekomaru’s cock rubbing against him, the manager grinding against his ass desperately. The size of his dick made the luckster happier than he might admit aloud, rolling his hips back the best he could.

“Nekomaru, hurry up an’ prepare him already! I wanna get started and I’m sick’a waiting on you,” Souda said through his panting, pushing his hips forward against Nagito’s mouth. Nekomaru nodded, yanking Nagito’s checkered boxers down, exposing him fully. Nagito shivered at the cold air on his lower half, though he said nothing- not that he particularly could have even if he wanted to, in this position.

His back arched heavily, a surprised gasp escaping his lips as he suddenly felt Nekomaru’s hot tongue push into his entrance. He pulled his mouth off of Souda’s dick, inhaling to say something. Before he could get even a syllable out, however, Souda pushed his mouth back onto his crotch, grinding his hips forward.

“Did I tell ya you could fuckin’ stop?” He growled out, his fingers tightening in Nagito’s hair. Nagito blinked before going back to what he been doing, sucking on the fabric, leaving a wet spot on the outline of Souda’s dick. He moaned quietly at the feeling of Nekomaru’s tongue, the vibrations around Souda’s cock making the pink-haired moan in return.

Nagito whimpered almost silently as he felt Nekomaru shove a thick finger into his entrance, taking away his tongue in replacement. It was _extremely_ uncomfortable without any sort of lubrication to speak of, but he wouldn’t complain.

If he could let an Ultimate use him to feel good, that’s all that mattered.

He was nearly starting to regret that mindset as Nekomaru added a second finger. It _hurt_. Nekomaru was a large man anyways, and his hands certainly reflected that. Nagito, still, let him finger his entrance, pushing his fingers in and out at a moderate pace. Any sort of preparation would do him well.

Nagito was not particularly proud of the noises he was making, pathetic little groans and whimpers. He did hope that they at least sounded pleasurable- he was not about to let either of them realize he was not enjoying this like they seemed to be. He focused his attention on sucking at Souda’s dick some more as his hole was stretched out by Nekomaru’s fingers.

He winced slightly as Nekomaru yanked the digits out. At the same time, Souda pulled down his underwear, his cock springing out in front of Nagito’s face.

 _This is going to be a little difficult to maneuver_ , Nagito thought as he took Souda’s cock in his mouth without really thinking, taking the member in all the way without much of an issue. Souda, in all honesty, was not that big. He was _maybe_ four and a half inches. Nagito did not care, bobbing his head gently on his dick, his eyes closing as he focused on that rhythm.

It took all of him not to bite down when he felt Nekomaru very suddenly push inside of him. Nagito let out a loud groan around Souda’s cock, which was matched by moans from both of the other Ultimates. His eyes squeezed shut as he focused on moving his head more, simultaneously rolling his hips back against Nekomaru’s. He _really_ would rather get this whole thing over with as quickly as possible, and decided he would do whatever it took to get there.

He felt Nekomaru already begin to thrust roughly into him, low pitched grunts coming from the team manager with each slap of skin. Nagito took Souda’s cock out of his mouth for a moment, breathing heavily, letting out whimpers and moans as his forehead pressed against the ground.

He felt Souda’s fingers yank on his hair, putting his mouth back onto his cock before Nagito could really relax. Souda was already moaning loudly, thrusting his hips up into Nagito’s mouth as Nekomaru continued his pounding. Nagito was rather hard, his cock pointed out towards the ground, untouched by either.

Without much of a warning, Souda shoved Nagito’s head down. Nagito raised an eyebrow before he felt Souda coming, the hot, salty liquid in his mouth as Souda stayed still, whining in probable pleasure. Souda pushed Nagito off of him as Nagito swallowed, grimacing at the unpleasant flavor. He looked over his shoulder the best he could, seeing Nekomaru pull out of him, pumping at his cock quickly.

Nagito’s back arched, stretching out his tired, sore muscles as he felt Nekomaru come all over the pale skin of his back. Nagito breathed heavily, slumping to the side a bit, his eyes half-lidded. He was absolutely exhausted from the exertion as both of the others stood. He glanced up at them, a smile on his face, “… Was I good enough for both of you?”

They looked at each other, each of their faces matched in pleasure. Souda looked down at Nagito, nodding, “Yeah, whatever. Just… we’ll be back later. To clean you up, I guess.”

Nekomaru nodded as they both rushed to put on their own clothes before hurrying out the door of the building. Nagito stared after them, yawning as his eyes fluttered shut.

He was exhausted, but he had done his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy
> 
> I am here nearly a month later with an update, whoo. I'm sorry this is taking so long! My motivation legit comes and goes so I'm just following the wind lbr
> 
> But yeah this chapter was interesting to write. I've never written a threesome before so it was p new.
> 
> The next prompt is: Dom/Sub. I am  
> ridiculously excited to write this
> 
> And good news, it's also KomaHina. Wheeee!~
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave any critiques and comments down below. It really does me smile to see all of the comments. Also, the view count for this just passed 4000 and I'm just ??? Thank you all for reading my super late smutty collection. It's hella.
> 
> DECEMBER 5TH UPDATE  
> HEY I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS FIC, I've just been really busy these past two months. I have part of the next chapter written, and that should be uploaded pretty soonish? Sorry for the total inactivity, but thank you all so much for continuing to read!


	10. Good Boy - [Dom & Sub]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven: Dom & Sub  
> Pairing: [Nagito Komaeda x Hajime Hinata]
> 
> Nagito’s eyes were scanning over the book he had in his lap, distracted as Hajime laid his chin on the arm of the chair. He pouted, eyes locked on Nagito’s neutral face, willing him to pay attention without any words. He wasn’t allowed to speak- a dog couldn’t speak to his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Petplay, hella dom and sub stuff, pet play, handjobs, Nagito being sexy and dominant and SE XILY ANGRY, come eating because that fucking happened lmao, did i mention petplay because that's the whole fic

_“Good boy_ ,” Nagito murmured, his hand lazily ghosting over the top of Hajime’s head as he sat on his knees next to the chair Nagito always relaxed in. Nagito’s eyes were scanning over the book he had in his lap, distracted as Hajime laid his chin on the arm of the chair. He pouted, eyes locked on Nagito’s neutral face, willing him to pay attention without any words. He wasn’t _allowed_ to speak- a dog couldn’t speak to his master.

Hajime whimpered, nudging his forehead against Nagito’s hand. Nagito looked up from his book disinterestedly, raising an eyebrow, “What?”

Hajime just stared at Nagito, his hands lifting up to rest on the arm of the chair, fingers curling against the rough fabric. Nagito continued to stare, sighing, “You’re too _needy,_ Hajime. Get up here,” He ordered, setting the book down on the table that sat next to his armchair. Hajime smiled, scrambling up onto Nagito’s lap, straddling his hips. Nagito smiled very slightly, his hand caressing Hajime’s cheek gently.

“At least you’re cute, hm?” He hummed, lovingly looking back at the boy in his lap. His fingers very lightly gripped his chin, pulling Hajime’s face forward to kiss him. Nagito’s hands moved down to Hajime’s neck, toying with the collar he had bought for Hajime. While his left hand messed with that, his right hand continued to move down, fingers ghosting over the tanned skin of Hajime’s stomach, feeling the muscle there. It continued to move down, and before long, his cold hand reached Hajime’s cock, already half hard from anticipation. Nagito smirked into the kiss, biting down gently on Hajime’s lip.

“ _Really?”_ He said teasingly, moving his hand just a bit. Hajime swallowed, making a small noise. He did not resist, even so, feeling Nagito’s hand pumping at his cock at a moderate pace. Little whimpers and moans came from him as Nagito did this, still kissing him all the way through. Nagito’s hand moved a bit quicker, his grip getting just a _bit_ tighter, teasing his pet with every motion he made.

“Mm, you’re such a good boy,” Nagito murmured sweetly to Hajime. Hajime panted, thrusting his hips forward gently, trying anything to make Nagito go faster, harder. Hajime _needed_ this. He hadn’t been allowed to touch himself or anything for a week, per Nagito’s orders.

“Mm, ah, _fuck_!” Hajime suddenly let out as his hips stopped against Nagito’s fist a final time as he came, splattering Nagito’s shirt with his come. Hajime moaned despite himself.

“Ugh, _God,_ Hajime! Bad dog! _Bad!”_ Nagito snapped, though he noticeably let Hajime keep fucking his hand for the time. Hajime just moaned at the scolding, rolling his hips as he totally finished. He breathed heavily as Nagito pushed him off of his lap. Hajime fell on his ass on the ground at Nagito’s feet. Nagito frowned down at Hajime, shaking his head in disdain.

“Clean up your mess. Now,” Nagito ordered, spreading his legs to let Hajime get in between them. Hajime inched forward, his tongue lapping out to lick up the come on Nagito’s shirt. The taste was bitter, not great at all, but Hajime was too ashamed to care. He had come without permission. He had made Nagito mad.

God, he was a bad dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who that bitch who don't update for six months (oh FUCK it's me)
> 
> LMAO hey everybody, it's me back with your supposed-to-be-daily dose of sin. it's a little short but it's SOMETHING. I've had a lot more time/inspiration/[breathes in] S INFUL FEELINGS that make me want to write lately so. here this is. 
> 
> is this the kinkiest thing i've ever written? probably. are there kinkier things to come? you bet ur ass there is. 
> 
> y'all are lucky i didn't make this all 50 shades of grey because it just watched my fave garbage movie and it's hot on my mind. 
> 
> The next prompt is fingering, america's favorite pastime. also the pairing is juzo x munakata unless i #change it because i'm #garbage who uses #hashtags.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments, critiques, etc. in the comments below because y'all are some funny fuckin people lmao. I've loved getting to chat with you about things that matter. Like Komaeda's ass. 
> 
> Also this fic has almost 6400 views what to heck?? i love you guys wtf. Thanks for reading the Komahina Sutra I appreciate ur kindness. 
> 
> k bye. see you next water time.


	11. 2:57 - [Fingering]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve: Fingering  
> Pairing: [Juzo Sakakura x Kyosuke Munakata]
> 
> This was not appropriate behavior for the workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None!

“Oh, _fuck_.”

I rolled my hips back against Munakata’s hand, panting quietly. I could feel his free hand on my back, fingernails gently scratching against the tanned skin there. My own hands pawed at the smooth wood of Munakata’s desk, trying to find a grip that just was not there.

This was _not_ appropriate behavior for the workplace.

It had started out innocently enough. Our hands would brush when we passed each other. He’d give me a small smirk when we passed. It evolved to quick kisses in empty conference rooms. His hand on my thigh beneath the table.

I don’t know how it had come to me bent over Munakata’s desk, two of his long, _long_ fingers fucking me at a teasingly slow speed. I felt his warm hand slip down my back, reaching around to wrap around my dick.

He was always so _quiet_ when we did this. He never let me touch him. He would always do this. He’d get me off and just _go_.

My eyes went up the white wall to land on the clock. It was already 2:57.

“Munakat- _ahh,_ your meeting is in three minut- _fu-_ minutes.”

I heard a gruff sound from behind me and felt the hand on my cock speed up. I groaned quietly, my forehead gently hitting against the cool wood of Munakata’s desk. I rolled my hips back against his hand again, exhaling loudly, clenching my jaw. I could feel that sensation in my stomach, building up towards my climax. I suddenly sensed Munakata’s presence even closer to me, his hot breath on my ear.

“ _Come_.”

Another loud groan left my lips as I came, Munakata’s hands slowing to a comfortable pace as I did. He still remained silent, removing his hands as soon as I was finished. I remained slumped over for just a second, hearing Munakata clear his throat. I sat up, watching as he swiftly walked to the door. He paused, looking over his shoulder just before he left.

“The meeting is in two minutes. Don’t be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH this is short i'm sorry. my motivation has been -12 lately and i forced myself to write and this is what ya get world. 
> 
> But yeah the next chapter is rimming, america's second favorite pastime. it's also back to komahina! whoo hoo! it will be longer and generally better i promise.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments, critiques, or suggestions down below! It makes my sinful heart smile to reply to everybody's comments. Also I can't believe this fuckin' Sinfest 2017 has almost 7500 hits what the fucc. You guys are the best. 
> 
> Okay guys I'll see you next time. 
> 
> p.s can i start writing yuri on ice fanfic yet


	12. The Boy - [Rimming]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen: Rimming  
> Pairing: [Hajime Hinata x Nagito Komaeda]
> 
> The Boy would be walking to class with His friends, His face lit up in a bright smile as He told some story Hajime was never close enough to hear. That Boy was mysterious to Hajime; a puzzle Hajime could never quite solve, the solution just out of reach.
> 
> Hajime could enjoy Him from a distance, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: public sex, exhibitionism, hajime REALLY likes nagito yet also doesn't know his name, a lot of focus on The Ass of Nagito Komaeda(TM), super mild spanking, short scene of public masturbation, nagito gets his ass eaten like a cupcakke what more can i say

Hajime didn’t know when he first noticed it.

The Boy would be walking to class with His friends, His face lit up in a bright smile as He told some story Hajime was never close enough to hear.  That Boy was mysterious to Hajime; a puzzle Hajime could never quite solve, the solution just out of reach.

Hajime could enjoy Him from a distance, though.

The Boy would walk away with His friends as Hajime sat on the bench in front of the fountain. Hajime’s eyes would watch Him, traveling from the mess of white curls on His head, down the brown fabric of the Main Course uniform’s jacket, gliding over the small of His back before his gaze landed on His ass.

_God._

The Boy was pretty slender all over, which just made His ass all the more impressive. The tan trousers fit perfectly over His thighs, hugging the perfect roundness of His ass like it was tailored to His body alone. It probably _was_ , now that Hajime thought of it. The Main Course students had everything they needed.

Hajime would watch the Boy walk away, his eyes fluttering shut as he imagined grabbing Him by the wrist, pulling Him behind the bushes next the fountain. He’d bring them both to the ground, kissing Him roughly, yanking those trousers down to His ankles. He’d flip the Boy over and pull His underwear down, grab that _perfect_ ass and just-

Hajime’s eyes would open as he’d become painfully aware of how hard he was, his erection clear through the black fabric of his Reserve Course pants. Oftentimes, he’d wait for his arousal to calm down and go about his day.

Some days, though, he would find himself behind the bushes, just as he was now. No one ever came over here, anyways. Hajime pulled down his pants and underwear, letting his cock spring free. Hajime had never felt insecure about his cock. He was a comfortable seven inches and pretty thick in girth. He could feel the stiffness of his cock as he wrapped his fingers around the shaft, exhaling through his nose as the marginal pleasure that came with the contact. His sea green eyes fluttered shut as he began to move his hand slowly, teasingly, picturing the Boy in his mind’s eye.

“ _Ah! I forgot my notebook. You all can go ahead. I’ll meet you in a minute!”_

Hajime’s eyes shot open at the nearness of _that voice_. He could have recognized it anywhere.

It was Him.

Hajime felt a surge of energy in the pit of his stomach, unsure of what caused a wave of courage to suddenly flow through him. Perhaps it was the knowledge that this could be his only chance. Maybe it was the simple fact that he was horny as _fuck_. No matter the reason, Hajime listened closely to the footsteps on the cobblestone path as they neared the bushes. He waited until they were no less than two yards away and-

“Ah, _fuck._ ”

The footsteps came to a sudden, stumbling halt. Hajime kept his eyes open, staring through the bushes at the slotted image of the Boy. He continued to pump his cock, biting his lip.

“Oh, mm, _god,_ **fuck**.”

It may have been a bit over-the-top, yes. The theatrics seemed to be working, anyhow, as Hajime the Boy begin to take small, soft footsteps around the edge of the bush. He was close, _so_ close now, and it urged Hajime to tighten his grip, soft whimpers escaping his throat.

Pale emerald orbs peered around the bush and landed on Hajime, jerking himself off behind the bushes like some exhibitionist whore. The Boy’s eyes widened in surprise, though it did not stop him from scrambling behind the bushes too, kneeling to be eye level with Hajime.

“… Anybody could have seen you, you know?” The Boy said, his beautiful pale face now flushed pink. Hajime’s heart fluttered, his hand stilling as he stared into the Boy’s muted green eyes.

 _He had spoken to him._ This beautiful, soft-voiced, messy-haired Boy had spoken to him, circumstances not accounted for. Hajime simply nodded back at him, his own tan face warming in excitement, embarrassment.

“I know… but it was _you_ who decided to look,” He ventured, inhaling and letting go of his cock.

The Boy started a bit, averting his gaze towards the bushes, “That… I guess that’s… true…”

Hajime watched the Boy swallow nervously before sheepishly turning his gaze up to stare into his eyes, “Do you… need any help?”

_Oh, fuck._

Hajime felt his cock twitch, his mouth suddenly dry. He was dumbfounded for just a moment before he quickly nodded, opening his mouth to speak, “ _God,_ yes. Just… turn over onto your stomach.”

Hajime saw the Boy’s eyes widen a bit, “Oh, no, I don’t mean _that-“_

“I don’t want to fuck you. Just… trust me.”

 _Is this a literal porn?_ Hajime thought as the Boy complied hesitantly. That could be the only possible explanation, he told himself, watching the Boy pull his brown trousers down to reveal checkered underwear that hugged his ass perfectly. The Boy hooked his thumbs on his waistband, before-

“No! Wait!” Hajime said, a bit embarrassed by his intensity, “Let me… let me do it, please.”

A small noise of agreement was all Hajime got in return. He scrambled up, his still-fully-hard cock bouncing as he moved. His own hands replaced the Boy’s, inhaling as he slowly pulled the fabric down.

“Oh, god,” Hajime breathed out, his cock pulsing once again as he took in the sight before him. The Boy’s ass was even more incredible without brown fabric overtop, pale and smooth and round. Without much thought, Hajime reached a tanned hand out, squeezing the plump skin of it in his hand. The Boy exhaled through his teeth but allowed Hajime to continue.

“Just trust me,” Hajime repeated without prompt. He inhaled deeply before leaning down, his face mere inches from the Boy’s ass. Without much hesitation, he dove in, his tongue very suddenly flicking against the Boy’s entrance. Hajime closed his eyes, hearing the Boy let out an accidentally loud mixture between a moan and a sound of surprise. He quickly quieted though, pushing His ass up against Hajime’s tongue.

Hajime continued to lick the outer rim, his hands squeezing the soft orbs of the Boy’s ass. His cocked ached with arousal, but he had to continue this. It was intoxicating, his tongue delving deeper into the ring of muscle, eliciting soft, muffled moans and whimpers from the Boy. The feeling of Him pushing his ass back only served to turn Hajime more. He _wanted_ this. It was _Hajime_ causing Him to sweat, causing His cock to harden, causing moans to come from His throat.

Hajime’s pushed his tongue in and out of the Boy’s hole, fucking him with his thick tongue. The Boy let out a strangled cry, digging his fingers into the soft dirt the grass was planted in.

This was _vulgar,_ doing something so taboo in such a public place. Hajime knew this route was not popular among students, but the idea that someone could come across them at any moment, his tongue doing such unspeakable things, was incredibly… hot.

“ _Oh,_ ah, hold on,” He heard the Boy suddenly say. Hajime complied immediately, pulling his face back. He kept his hands on His ass, taking the opportunity to examine the wetness around His smooth entrance. His cock continued to pulse with unrelieved arousal. Hajime whimpered pitifully, waiting for the Boy to speak.

“Could I, uh… would you lie on your back? You can, uh, keep doing that in a different… position,” The Boy stumbled on his words, his face a deep pink. Hajime blinked, nodding quickly at his request. This was even _better._

Hajime lay on his back, watching as the Boy stepped over, one foot on either side of Hajime. Slowly, carefully, He lowered His ass down onto Hajime’s face. Hajime’s hands held on to the Boy’s hips as his tongue began to work again, flicking over His entrance before delving into the muscle. The Boy began moaning and, thankfully, reached out to grab Hajime’s achingly hard cock.

“ _Big,”_ The Boy said simply, pumping His hand quickly. Hajime moaned into his action, his tongue going deeper than before as he bucked his hips up to meet the Boy’s fisted hand. The Boy relaxed his knees, putting more weight on Hajime’s face. Hajime inhaled through his nose, refusing to complain of any discomfort as he kept going, rolling his hips up and whimpering, groaning.

The Boy began pumping His cock in time his pushing-back onto Hajime’s face, his quiet moaning filling the air around them. Though Hajime did not know, the Boy was already embarrassingly close. This dual stimulation was unlike anything the Boy had ever felt, and it served to spring Him toward His climax quicker.

Without warning, Hajime roughly slapped his open palm against the Boy’s ass.

“ _Oh, FUCK,_ ” The Boy called out loudly, His stomach muscles spasming as hot come spurted out of His cock and onto Hajime’s tanned, toned chest. He frantically jerked at both His own cock and Hajime’s, high-pitched moans erupting from his mouth as he finished.

 _I just made Him come,_ Hajime thought, suddenly bucking his hips up roughly, moaning loudly as he came along with the Boy. He could feel the Boy’s hand jerking his cock, milking his orgasm for all it was worth, still pressing his ass to Hajime’s hot mouth.

It was, suddenly, over. The Boy stood up on shaky legs. Hajime could see the red handprint he had left on His ass, a small smirk appearing on his face. That was proof of their interaction.

The Boy put His underwear and trousers on in silence, His face still burning red. Hajime stared at His ass underneath the trousers, still able to picture it uncovered. He watched as the Boy reached into His bag, removing a pen and sticky note. He quickly scribbled something on it, finally making eye contact with Hajime, still on the ground.

“My name is Nagito… Please call me,” He requested, tossing the sticky note at Hajime before shuffling away without another word. Hajime watched his ass as he walked away, blinking in a stunned silence. He quickly grabbed the blue sticky note, staring at the number.

_“Nagito.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yo, I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake / On my life, man, fuck's sake / I've only fucked Nagito / And ate his ass like a cupcake" - Hajime probably
> 
> you know what i love? ass. you know whose ass i love? nagito's. 
> 
> this chapter simultaneously embarrassed me to write and turned me on. what a life! 
> 
> I’m kind of in to RC Hajime viewing Nagito as some god-like sexual being. We’d all fuck Nagito if we could though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the surprise spanking lmao. 
> 
> i got back from the vacation from hell today and it's been a terrible day but here is a new chapter i wrote earlier in the week. i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> As always, please leave any comments, critiques, and suggestions below! 
> 
> The next prompt (which I'm posting in uuuuh five minutes) is 69. It's also,,, not KomaHina please don't attack me lmao


	13. Height - [69]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen: 69  
> Pairing: [Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko x Nagito Komaeda]
> 
> “Lay on your back, Nagi,” Fuyuhiko ordered, his freckled face painted a light pink in aroused anticipation. He watched as his boyfriend complied, his pale body nearly glowing in the moonlight that flowed in through the window of Fuyuhiko’s cottage. He was positively beautiful, though Fuyuhiko knew better than to say this out loud for fear of sending Nagito on a tangent of self-loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deepthroating, dirty talk, come eating

“Lay on your back, Nagi,” Fuyuhiko ordered, his freckled face painted a light pink in aroused anticipation. He watched as his boyfriend complied, his pale body nearly glowing in the moonlight that flowed in through the window of Fuyuhiko’s cottage. He was positively beautiful, though Fuyuhiko knew better than to say this out loud for fear of sending Nagito on a tangent of self-loathing.

Nagito’s slim body settled on the sheets, his hard cock resting against the pale skin of his flat stomach. Nagito’s cock was slightly smaller than average, though it hardly bothered Fuyuhiko. Size never was _that_ important to the gangster.

“… Now what, Fuyuhiko?” Nagito said in his raspy, soft voice, pale green orbs staring earnestly up at the boy in question. Fuyuhiko smiled devilishly, dropping his vertically striped trousers to the floor, the fabric pooling around his ankles. He stepped out of them quickly, the tip of his hard cock clearly sticking out from the skimpy black underwear he wore. Fuyuhiko’s cock was around six inches, which was perfectly fine to both Nagito _and_ Fuyuhiko.

“Now, we’re gonna suck each other off. At the same time,” Fuyuhiko explained, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight room. Before Nagito could respond, he assumed the position as quickly as he could, holding his mouth over Nagito’s cock.

“You suck my cock, now” Fuyuhiko instructed before going to work, putting the first two inches of Nagito’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Ah_ , Fuyuhiko… I can’t.”

“What do you _mean_ , you can’t? Just… put it in your mouth. It’s the same as normal, just upside down,” Fuyuhiko asked as he popped his mouth off Nagito’s cock, frustrated.

“I… can’t reach.”

Fuyuhiko stared at Nagito’s cock, blinking in genuine surprise. He arched his back, looking at Nagito upside down, “… What?”

Nagito pressed his lips together, clearly suppressing a laugh, “I… I think our heights don’t match up right for this,” He confessed, gently biting the tip of his tongue between his teeth.

Fuyuhiko felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise in embarrassment, redness creeping up from his neck. He practically rolled off the bed, landing on his feet, “Well, I… that’s fucking stupid!”

At this, he plopped down on the edge of the bed, arms crossed like a pouting child. He stared at the rug that sat in the middle of the floor, his face burning in embarrassment. Of _course_ his height would cause problems in front of the one person he actually gave a fuck about!

He was interrupted from his internal lamentation by the sound of Nagito shuffling off the bed, moving to stand in between Fuyuhiko’s legs. The luckster practically towered over him as he stood, only serving to raise Fuyuhiko’s frustration.

“Hey… don’t be mad. It’s okay! You’re perfect… I’m just freakishly tall,” Nagito said sheepishly, lowering onto one knee in front of Fuyuhiko. He took Fuyuhiko’s cock in his right hand, staring up through hooded eyes, “Let me, okay?”

“… Fine.”

At this unenthusiastic agreement, Nagito immediately took Fuyuhiko’s cock into his warm mouth, his tongue flicking over the tip of it every couple of seconds. He thoroughly wet it, letting out enthusiastic little moans occasionally, compensating for Fuyuhiko’s failed plans with his happiness.

Fuyuhiko relaxed, exhaling through his teeth as he set a hand on top of Nagito’s head, his fingers curling slightly in the mess of soft, white curls. Fuyuhiko’s legs spread slightly, allowing Nagito to scoot closer to the bed and fall to both knees in front of his boyfriend.

Nagito took his own cock in his hand, jerking it as he sucked Fuyuhiko’s dick. He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his heads, his moans sending vibrations around Fuyuhiko’s cock.

“ _Ah,_ good boy,” Fuyuhiko growled out, tightening his grip. Nagito let him guide his head back and forth. He took this opportunity to let his other hand reach around, grabbing Fuyuhiko’s toned ass. The yakuza flinched slightly at this, though allowed his boyfriend to do so. Fuyuhiko began pushing Nagito’s head a bit farther down the length of his cock, low-pitched moans coming from his chest, words of praise melting from his mouth.

Nagito’s hand jerk his own cock faster, spurred by the praise.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Nagi. I know you love my cock. I _know_ you wish I’d fuck you right here,” Fuyuhiko said just loudly enough for his boyfriend to hear. Nagito moaned loudly in response, feeling a familiar sensation building up in his stomach. He removed his hand at this, not wanting to come before Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko suddenly pushed Nagito back, causing him to fall back, resting completely on his knees. Nagito stared up at his love with lust-clouded eyes, his mouth open in preparation. Fuyuhiko gripped Nagito tightly by the hair again, jerking his cock furiously with his right hand.

“Oh, _fuck,_ here I come, baby,” Fuyuhiko groaned out as he came, hot liquid going into Nagito’s open mouth. He stepped forward, shoving his cock halfway into Nagito’s, finishing his orgasm, low grumbling coming from his throat the whole time.

Fuyuhiko pulled his cock out and Nagito smiled up at him, swallowing down the bitter tasting liquid. He stood, his cock reddened with how close to his own climax he was, “Can I?”

“Come on me,” Fuyuhiko ordered, falling back on the bed, “Come on my chest, babe.”

This sort of talk would have been beyond embarrassing to the luckster in any other circumstance. Right now, however, his personal feelings were separated as he crawled up, straddling Fuyuhiko’s stomach. He grabbed his cock, jerking it quickly.

“Oh, _Fuyu!”_ He called out, his hips jerking forward as he came over Fuyuhiko’s tattooed chest, high-pitched moans filling the air as he finished. Once he was done, he fell to the side next to Fuyuhiko, both of the pair breathing heavily in post-orgasmic bliss.

“I’m gonna go clean off,” Fuyuhiko said, hopping up from the bed. Nagito nodded, watching him walk away on the slightly shaky legs that came after such an intense climax. Nagito moved up and under the blanket, waiting and watching. Fuyuhiko walked back in soon enough, hopping in next to his boyfriend. Nagito wrapped his long arms around Fuyuhiko, exhaling.

“… Well, there are plenty of other positions we can try! Maybe I can fuck you over the bed, next,” He said, his bluntness hardly surprising in his current state of exhaustion.

“… Maybe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I don’t care for 69ing at all and choose to alter the prompt lmao
> 
> i sure do write come eating a lot even though i really Don't Care For It
> 
> I listened to opera while writing this chapter. That means nothing but I thought you’d all like to know.
> 
> This was kind of a basic chapter but? It’s all good, they can’t all be gr8 lmao. Spoiler alert: I wrote the exhaustation line at the end while I, too, am exhausted
> 
> as always, please leave any comments, critiques, and suggestions below!
> 
> the next prompt is sweet, passionate sex. it's gonna be uuhhh interesting i think. i've already started writing some of it.
> 
> see ya nerds later.


End file.
